Babysitting
by loveandsqualor
Summary: Cuddy has to look after her niece and nephew for the weekend. What happens when House shows up at her doorstep, thinking she has a date? First attempt at a decent fanfic in English. Please, read & rate.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD, but I do own the characters you can't recognise from the show.

This is my first attempt at a decent fanfic in English, please review and tell me what you think. It turned out better than I expected.

**Chapter I: Family**

"No, no, no Jack, listen to me" A visibly upset Lisa Cuddy was talking to her elder brother on the phone, wandering around her office, the sound of her hills clicking against the floor "You can't just call and ask me to babysit your kids for this weekend! I have work to do, you know?

"Lise, listen to me" She could tell he was getting anxious. His facade of false tranquility was not convincing at all "We asked everyone we know. No one's available. The kids love you, and they haven't seen you in ages, and so I thought, Why not?"

The mention of her niece and nephew softened her a bit, but was not the free pass to agreement.

"Jack, I really can't. I have a meeting on Monday, I have to do numbers, research. Why this weekend?"

"It's just… we've been going through some… rough times. We both have tones of work to do, me with the company and Juliet with her new case. We barely have time for each other, and this is the only free weekend we're going to get on months, and I thought we could use a weekend away… Please Lise, I'm begging you. I'm literally on my knees.

My whole marriage may depend on this getaway…" Jack finished his little speech, partly because he had nothing else to say, and partly because the succession of rushed word had left him longing for a bit of oxygen in his lungs.

Cuddy frowned. She really couldn't afford losing time but, what the hell; she had to help her big brother. She would feel like crap if she didn't, and she really loved the kids (Emma, aged 8 and Matthew, aged 6) as well.

"OK, dumbass, I'll help you" She rolled her eyes "But you owe me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best. Anything you need, you just ask." Knowing him, he was probably jumping up and down in a frenetic dance of victory or something of the sort. He was such a child. "I'll stop by at 6, is that alright with you?"

"Totally. Just make sure you pack all their clothes and toys, etc. It's not like my house is full of child-entertaining stuff, you know."

"Okay then, see you tonight. I love you little sis."

"Blah, blah, blah " She mocked "You really are a lousy big brother."

* * *

"My goodness Cuddy, are you OK?" Wilson voice was filled with concern when he approached Cuddy at her office, the latter signing paperwork at the speed of light and trying to answer three phone calls simultaneously.

"I'm perfectly well, just trying to get rid of all this paperwork…" She really looked like an android.

She suddenly stopped and sighed.

"My brother called today" She began to explain the reason of her almost scaring behaviour "And he asked me to babysit his kids this weekend … his timing could not have been worse. I have like three meetings on Monday, and lots of research to do."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"He's having some… issues with his wife. And they were going to "reconnect" this weekend, and I feel good helping them. I mean, he's my brother, and I want to help him." She smiled "Plus, my niece and nephew are really lovely children."

"I bet they are" He smiled "I was just going to notify you about a certain diagnostician who broke an MRI machine, but I guess I can re-sketch it for… Tuesday maybe?"

"Oh Wilson, you got to be kidding me! Jack and House really have the worse timing ever. It's too bad they hate each other, they could have become best friends." She giggled.

"They hate each other?" Wilson's curiosity had been aroused "I didn't even know they had met…"

"Picture me and House in our twenties. What would you do if your little sister shows up with such a bastard and introduces him as her boyfriend? My parents weren't very happy either" Cuddy laughed at the memory.

"Well, I don't have a little sister, but I would probably want to knock his teeth out…" Wilson hadn't imagined House and Cuddy's dating years as the sort of relationship in which you get to meet the family. He couldn't see House agreeing to attend a family dinner.

"Exactly. So leave or all this paperwork is gonna eat me up. Then I'll go find House."

Wilson walked out of her office, and Cuddy went back to the apparently never ending duty.

* * *

At 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Cuddy finally got to conclude all her duties at the hospital. She had even scolded House on the broken MRI machine, with considerably positive results. At least he hadn't made obscene comments about her body or entirely mocked her: that hideous "I-don't-give-a-crap-about-authority-figures" attitude was not fully perceptible.

She thought she could leave early and sort out all the possible issues that may ensue during the evening, such as incurable boredom and lack of children appropriate food.

Without having second thoughts, she picked up her stuff made her way out of the office. She walked quickly through the lobby towards the door, and pushed it open.

The cold air made her blush. It was a nice feeling, the tickling of the wind on her cheeks, the steam floating around her as she let out a sigh.

Spending the weekend with Emma and Matthew was surely an agreeable perspective. Her brother was right, she hadn't seen them for ages, and she truly missed them. They were funny, smart and sweet, and they really cared about her. When they had been sick or in need of help, she had been there for them.

But she couldn't help the slight feeling of envy she got every time she visited her brother. He was a successful businessman, his wife was a prestigious lawyer, and still they had managed to raise two wonderful kids, and have the time to take care of them.

And there she was, alone, working her ass off at the hospital, unable to emotionally commit to a man, longing for a kid. It wasn't like she didn't find her job fulfilling and rewarding, but sometimes she wished she could come home from a late meeting to a husband and a child. It was stupid, retrograde and worst of all, lame. But she couldn't help her feelings.

So lost in her feelings she was, that she didn't notice the familiar sound of a cane hitting the frozen ground until its owner spoke up.

"You're leaving early" He stated, as if chasing her across the hospital was the most normal thing to do.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" The sarcasm in her voice was evident.

"You have a date with some uptight lawyer who happens to own a little house at The Hamptons, don't you?"

"I can't believe you are asking me, I figured you would blackmail my assistant into telling you all my appointments of the year." His presence was beginning to annoy her. She was standing in front of her car, and she wanted to leave.

"Come on, you really think I'm _that _predictable?" He smirked. God, she could have punched him.

"Yes. Now move." He was blocking her way. Why did he have to exasperate her every single day of her life? She couldn't even drive home peacefully; he had to mess with her. Bastard.

She tried to push past him, and he let out at moan in protest

"Hey, hey, don't hurt the cripple!" He exclaimed. She couldn't help but laugh at his stunned expression as she opened the car door. It wasn't as good as a blow in the stomach, but it still counted.

"Bye House" She slammed the door shut, and left him wondering about the delicious thought of sabotaging one (another) of her dates.

Maybe he could blackmail her assistant.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD, but I do own the characters you can't recognise from the show.

**Chapter II- Stranded**

Cuddy was beginning to freeze in the coldness of her house's porche. She was eagerly waiting for Jack, but it would have been better if he had arrived at the time they had planned. He was already half an hour late.

Why did the men in her life always have to be complicated? Was it karma or just really bad luck?

Her thoughts drifted back to House and that awful family dinner 19 years ago, when he had met her family. House was being House (he might have been a little bit nicer back then, but still he was an ass, at least when you first met him) and her family was being her family. Nothing good could have come out of it, for sure.

She remembered opening the door for him. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and beige trousers, an unusual, elegant combination of clothing for a 25-year-old maverick genius who used to spend his days going through medical journals, annoying presumptuous professors and trying to solve impossible medical puzzles. He hadn't changed much.

Everything had started out well, but as soon as her mother and Jack began to act like the federals, he freaked out and began to act like the jerk he was. She liked his _jerkyness_, but his brother thought he was a pathetic know-it-all. Her father, much to her surprise, thought he was a good but insecure guy. And her mother practically kicked him out of the house.

It was weird, she thought, how our senses retain so many details we try to forget. She could still remember how House smelled that night: aftershave lotion, shampoo, man soap and Old Spice. Sometimes she could still recognise a hint of that smell on him, and a nostalgic feeling would take hold of her…

"Auntie Lisa!" She heard her nephew's voice calling out to her, and her little trip to memory lane ended. The little boy climbed the stairs quickly and threw himself into her arms.

"Matthew!" She kissed the crown of his blonde-haired head, and wrapped her arms around his petit frame. There was nothing more comforting and wonderful that the warmth coming from a little child's body.

"Come on dwarf, move. I want to say hi too" She heard Emma's whiny voice and laughed out loud, and whispered something on Matthew's ear. He abandoned her lap and gave her sister room to greet and hug their aunt.

"Woh, woh, calm down, let her breathe" Jack choked.

"We're sorry" Emma and Matthew stared at their feet.

"We're really happy to see you, that's all" Emma stated solemnly.

"It's OK, you don't have to apologise. I've missed you too." She rubbed Emma's back "Now let's go inside before we freeze to death."

She stood up and opened the door. Jack and the kids went inside and she closed it, happy to finally enter the house and feel the warmth on her skin. The kids ran to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"God, its freezing. I hope you packed winter clothes for the kids, Jack."

"I did. Everything they need is in there" He pointed at two bags and a backpack he had placed next to the entrance hall "The pink one is Emma's, the green one is Matt's."

She nodded "Is there anything else I need to know? Emergency numbers, recently diagnosed allergies…?"

"Oh, no. Everything's fine."

"OK, go save your marriage then. If all of this is in vain I swear to God I'll kill you." She was whispering. Emma and Matthew didn't need to hear that.

"Em, Matt, I'm leaving. Come say goodbye to your old man."

The kids jumped of the couch and gave him a bear hug

"You are going to have such a good time, little man" He stroked Matt's hair "And you, Emma, behave and don't mess with your brother." The little girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, dad" She mumbled.

"Now, I want a kiss from each of you. Here, now." The children obeyed.

"C'mon Jack, you are going away for the weekend, not in an expedition to Antarctica. We'll be fine, right kids?" She smiled in a friendly way.

Emma and Matthew nodded.

"Okay, I'm just a little anxious" He spoke to Cuddy in a low voice.

"Get out! We're going to have a great time. Don't force me to kick you out of my house using my physical strength" She warned, teasing him.

"You do realise I'm not intimidated by you at all, don't you?"

* * *

"So, I was thinking we could have pizza for dinner." Cuddy approached her niece and nephew who had miraculously remained calmed while she took a bath. Matt was playing with some toy cars and Emma was spread out out in the couch, reading a Roald Dahl book. It was a really peaceful image.

The kids' faces lighted up with delight.

"I guess that means yes. Am I wrong?"

"No, no, no, that's perfect!" The kids were nearly shouting.

"But don't get used to it, tomorrow we'll eat normal, healthy food. But I was thinking, since we haven't been together for ages, we could have a little celebration. We can even watch a movie in bed." She winked and Emma and Matt grinned.

* * *

House had secretly stolen the keys to Cuddy's office, and was now going through her papers and notes, trying to find out where Cuddy's date was taking place.

He didn't find anything. He had even accessed her computer files (Party Pants) and checked her electronic schedule. There was nothing there as well. Damn, when had Cuddy started keeping secrets? She was an open book to him. Maybe they were having dinner at her house.

He sat on the couch and began to re-think the situation. For a brief moment he thought about giving up and let her have at least one date without him bothering the victim. What did he care? She was entitled to a life.

But her noble impulse lasted 14 seconds or less. Ruining her dates was a tradition he was not ready to abandon. He might be a lunatic, but he was sure Cuddy was always expecting he would show up in the middle of a date, whether she liked the guy or not.

Of course, she got angry and made a fuss every time it actually happened, but he knew that, deep inside, she was thankful, for he had saved her from many uncomfortable situations with potential idiots who only thought about quickies.

When had he acquired that role in her life?

Never. It was just an unspoken contract.

* * *

"Aunt Lisa, I'm really tired" Emma yawned. "Can we sleep now? I've watched Nemo at least a thousand times, it's Matt's favourite"

The three of them were laying under the covers of Cuddy's bed, wearing flannel pyjamas and drinking hot chocolate with teeny tiny marshmallows.

Cuddy had been reticent about it at first, but what the hell, she could spoil Emma and Matthew once in a while, couldn't she? Single aunts were made for that.

Matt had fallen asleep halfway the movie and his head was resting in the crook of Cuddy's shoulder.

"Of course, sweetie. But you have to brush your teeth first, OK?" She ran her hand through her niece's soft straight hair.

"OK" Emma climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom

Cuddy carefully rolled Matthew out of her shoulder and arranged the pillows around him.

She blinked and listened to the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. She hadn't realised how tired she was until her head reached a pillow. Her eyes were closing involuntary and she wasn't able to suppress a massive yawn. The mattress moved as Emma laid down next to her.

"Goodnight" she heard the soft voice of the girl.

"Goodnight Em" she managed to reply "I'll turn off the lights in a minute."

Maybe her tiredness was the reason she didn't hear the doorbell rang.

House tried the doorbell, but he got no answer. A quick gaze at her bedroom window revealed the lights were on, much to his distress.

Was she there with her date? She had given in that easily?

He searched for the extra key, and was enormously pleased when he found it. This was an open invitation to her house. She knew he knew were the key was kept, so if she wanted him out of her life, why didn't she change it?

Carefully, he opened the door and began to make his way to her room, carefully his footsteps were not audible. He was going to have such a good time.

* * *

Cuddy was about to fall asleep when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the hall. She froze for a moment, fearing the worse. She remained still, desperate for her brain to come out with a possible solution in case the owner of the footsteps she was clearly perceiving decided to break into her bedroom, where two little children were sleeping and she was alone, entirely alone, with no one to stood up for her.

She was sure she was sweating. Her heart was beating faster than ever while the door began to move.

She was ready to shout, to scream, to fight, when he recognised the "stranger wandering round her house."

"House, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She was furious. Her eyes were sparkling with anger, her skin was flushed.

It was House's turn to freeze. He had figured Cuddy would be having wild sex with some boring lawyer, not watching Finding Nemo in a flannel pyjama with two kids he had never seen in her life. She was looking at him so fiercely that he thought she would probably strangle him in less than a minute.

"You know what, don't even try to explain yourself! " She yelled, but the two kids were sleeping so deeply they did not even stir "I know you are a manipulative bastard with boundary issues, but you have just reached a new level on insanity! How can you BREAK INTO MY HOUSE in the middle of the night? I thought you were a thief!"

"I was bored" Now that the situation had been clarified, he was ready to go back to his former non-caring self. "And what's with the Michael Jackson personality?" He pointed at the bed.

"You really are an ass; they're my niece and nephew! Get out of my house!" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, I was just trying to have fun…"

"Yes, by almost giving me a heart attack!" She grabbed his arm tightly and started to drag him towards the hall. He was wearing that horrible leather jacket he usually wore when he drove his stupid bike. "Did you drive all the way here with all this snow?" She felt like an idiot as soon as the question left her lips. She was not supposed to care about his well being.

"Yeah, why?"

"You could have been killed! Imagine you slip in the snow…" _Stop it Cuddy!_ An inner voice was ordering her _You shouldn't give a damn about him!_

"I'm not 8. I know how to ride a bike in the snow. I'm a cripple, not a moron." They reached the door, and Cuddy opened it quickly, pleased that she was able to get rid of him before Emma and Matthew were able to see him.

"What's with those kids?" House asked, curiously. She had never mentioned having any nephews or nieces.

"Jack's kids. He's out for the weekend. Get out, I'm cold and I want to go back to bed"

"I hope they haven't inherited the stupidity gene your brother so clearly possesses." Now _he_ was remembering that family dinner party as well. "I can't go out. Look at the snow."

Cuddy caught a glimpse of the cold exterior. Great. Blizzard. And the most annoying person in the whole wide world was stranded with her, at her house.

"Hey Cuddy, where do you keep the booze?"


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

So, here's Chapter III. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you are liking the story, I hope i'll not dissapoint in the future (or now, I'm just being optimistic).

**Chapter III- Memory Lane**

"I can't believe it House!" They were sitting on the couch, watching the news. The reporters were saying the blizzard was going to last at least 3 days "Did you plan this?"

"Oh Cuddy, come on!" He sounded impatient, and she could have slapped him. He had not right to be bothered, _he_ was the one who had done something wrong. "I don't look forward to spending a weekend with you and those stupid kids!"

She sighed. There was really no point in trying to make him reason. He was a lost cause. She caught a glimpse of his profile, his nose, his thick stubble. His light blue shirt was unironed and so were his beige trousers (they were so different from the one he had worn that dreadful night 19 years ago). Why had he turned into a slob?

He checked his wristwatch.

"One a.m. Just give me a blanket and I'll sleep in the couch." He rolled his eyes and gazed at her with a bored look.

"You can't sleep in the couch House, your leg!" Again, she was concerned about his wellbeing. He didn't deserve such kindness.

"So? What do you suggest? Shall I sleep in your bed with the little kiddies? No thanks, I'll just take 5 extra Vicodin and I'll be fine." He smirked.

"I have a guest room, you know. Everything is clean, the kids were supposed to sleep there tonight. Thank God they fell asleep on my bed…" Having to sleep with House would surely count as one of the most torturous experience in her life. Or so she told herself.

He nodded and remained silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence (a long time ago, they had shared that kind of silences, when the stillness around them was just a proof of the similarity of their characters), but an uneasy one.

"House?" Her voice was soft and serene "Why did you break into my house?"

"I thought you were having a date…" The insanity of it all was pretty amusing. "And it's our little tradition: you have a date, I ruin it." He looked away awkwardly.

"You could have called and pretend there was an emergency… and avoid me the rush of adrenalin. And, by the way, who established that tradition?"

He stood up and began to walk towards the guest room.

"Life, Cuddy. Life."

* * *

Two hours later, Cuddy, uncomfortable in her own bed, was unable to sleep.

Counting ships was not helpful. The person who had invented that nonsense really needed a new job.

Matthew was a really good kid, but he kicked a lot, and every time her eyelids were beginning to shut, sleep finally overtaking her, a little kick sent her back to her sleepless state.

She was thinking, again, about House. God, the man was stubborn even when it came to her own thinking processes! He refused to walk away from her mind and let her sleep. Now and then, images from the past and present would merge, puzzling her.

The persistent date-crashing: was it pure jerkiness or obvious jealousy?

She was inclined to believe the first reason was the cause of it, but who could really tell what went on in House's screwed-up mind? Not even Wilson, his best and probably only lasting friend.

She wished House could think about her as a friend, but after the infarction and the responsibility for his leg she had assumed, it seemed pretty difficult and bordering the impossible. Of course, they teased each other and they knew each other quite well, but there was something substantial missing. She wasn't able to put her finger on it, but she was aware of its absence. Maybe there was a huge barrier of shame and guilt tearing them apart, or he no longer wished to be friends with her.

In college, before they even started thinking about dating, they were friends. By normal standards, they could have been called best friends, but everything involving House was far from normal. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes he forced her to get out of her room at 3 in the morning so that he was able to explain to her some crazy theory he had just came up with. Uncountable times they had had huge quarrels, and after them they would not speak to each other for days, until one of them (her, most of time) decided that being apart was no longer bearable. They complemented and understood each other perfectly, even without words. They could spend 3 hours sitting together, without uttering a word, and the silences never got awkward.

The remains of their friendship were now reduced to uncomfortable silences, harmful arguments, sexual innuendo comments and his nonstop mock of her authority.

She truly missed him, the old House. He could no longer play lacrosse or go running with her in the morning, but she was sure that somewhere underneath that thin-iced shell he had constructed around himself and his feelings, he was still there. He wasn't entirely happy back then (only idiots and kids are wholly happy) but he wasn't so miserable and self destructing.

She decided it was about time to get some sleep, before allowing her thoughts to enter dangerous lands. Carefully, she rose from the bed, careful not to bother Emma and Matthew, and, after grabbing a woollen blanket, she headed for the living room's couch, a comfortably enough surface to lie down.

She curled up in the couch, glad she had turned the heating on before; the room was warm and cosy, and her tired limbs were pleased to be finally positioned comfortably, with kicking kids nowhere to be seen.

* * *

House was having a hard time finding a comfortable sleeping position. He was restless, the cotton sheets tangled on his legs, his mind overworking, like always.

He was sweating; the heat Cuddy had turned on to avoid his death by hypothermia was too much for his body to take. Still, he didn't want to abandon the warmth of the vanilla perfumed sheets, for he was wearing only his boxers and a short sleeved T-shirt.

And he really couldn't sleep when he was aware of the fact that Cuddy was sleeping only metres away, wearing flannel pyjamas. It was too good to be truth. If he could only take a picture… he would blackmail into definitely abandon the practice of clinic duty. Man, wouldn't that be cool. But then again, he had no right to be there.

After examining the situation meticulously he had reached the conclusion that breaking in to her house was probably not the best course of action to take, although it would have taken a huge intake of alcohol for him to admit it, let out apologise for it.

He had done plenty of date crashing for her, so he guessed being stucked with her and two probably stupid kids was the punishment faith had planned for him. Meh.

He stood up and walked out of the room, his warm bare feet against the cold floor. He left the cane behind. He needed a glass of water (the alcohol had been well hidden) and something to distract him from his thoughts. He was just about to reach the kitchen when he suddenly saw a little ball curled up in the couch, a blanket resting on the floor.

He walked towards the couch to find Cuddy asleep, her knees drawn up to her chin, as though she was a little child. She was quivering, the wind coming from a window opened by the violent wind blowing in the room. Silently, he closed the window and with a painful inclination, grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped Cuddy in it clumsily. His movements were delicate and the gesture was probably the tenderest thing he had done for her in years.

He sat on the couch, rubbing his leg, and took a moment to gaze at Cuddy. A rebel curl was covering her forehead, and leaning over, he brushed it away. His movements were again subtle, delicate, almost affectionate- and he recalled how many times he had done the same thing when they were young and life was good.

More than once, when she had fallen asleep during their study nights. Then, they would end up sharing her or his bed, both of them overwhelmed by tiredness and responsibility, and fully dressed: when finals were getting close, you barely had the time to breathe properly. They tested each other, and he helped her hugely with his experience and great explanations. They talked, they had fun together. They particularly enjoyed watching crappy movies and then review them over dinner, criticising every aspect of them and laughing out loud. He played the piano, and she listened attentively. When had they become so estranged?

He knew he had changed, that he was miserable. There was really no point in trying to hide it. Everyone around him knew it, and he was not an idiot. After the infarction and Stacy's departure, he had found out that the world was even worse than before, and any piece of hope, optimism or sheer love left had been buried somewhere near his amygdale. Anyway, it wasn't like he had been a ray of sunshine during his whole life.

But he and Cuddy connected, they knew each other. And having a back up friend out there would be quite nice; in spite of the fact she hated him, or so it seemed.

He yawned, and slowly began to fall asleep, too quickly to even realise his leg would hurt like hell the following day.

* * *

"Auntie Lisa, why a man is sleeping on the couch? Who is he?" The diffuse sound of children's voices reached House, and he began to mentally curse those two little brats.

"He's a colleague, from the hospital. Remember that crazy doctor I told you about?," he heard Cuddy's voice.

"Doctor… House?," the little girl spoke up.

"Is that _him?_" The little boy sounded excited.

"Yes, that's him. But let him sleep now, his leg hurts." He could imagine Cuddy dragging the kids out of the room.

"Why is he here? Are you ill?" House opened an eye and saw the boy frowning, gazing at Cuddy with a worried look.

"No, he got lost yesterday and he came here because he couldn't drive home because of the blizzard." Wow, the woman was really good at making up believable excuses for innocent kids. "Let him sleep, and we'll have breakfast, shall we?"

"But if he wants breakfast too?" Emma sounded concerned.

"OK, I'll wake him up, and you go to the kitchen." The kids raced each other to the kitchen.

Cuddy kneeled up next (somehow, he had ended laying horizontally) and soft shake his arm, trying to ignore how good it felt, touching his skin. He wasn't feeling bad either.

"Breakfast is ready" she whispered. Cuddy knew he didn't like to be awoken with shouts and loud voices, and they could quarrel later.

He snapped open his right eye, and was only able to utter a barely audible "I'll be there in a minute." He sat back, and that was when Cuddy caught a hint of that smell she liked so much, a unique scent combining shampoo, men soap and Old Spice.

"OK." Without realising what she was doing, she squeezed his arm delicately, and exited the room in order to reunite with the kids, leaving him surprised, especially after he found out her blanket was tangled around him, and wondering why the two children seemed to be so thrilled about meeting him. He was just a human being, a very annoying human being.

**TBC**

So, what did you think? Was it good, regular, crappy, out of character? Review and make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

Well, here's chapter four. I really appreciate your support and your kind reviews! You are very nice and you make me happy. I hope you won't be dissapointed with this chapter.

_**Dame Arcane**_, it had been suggested that House and Cuddy had a fling when they were studying in Michigan, but it hasn't been wholly confirmed. You might want to watch Top Secret (Ep. 16, 3rd season) if you haven't done it yet.

**Chapter IV- Connection**

House limped his way to the guest room, and when he was there, he searched for his clothes, and succeeded in finding his trousers, but his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

He spent 5 minutes trying to figure out why those kids (he couldn't even remember their names) were so eager to meet him. Only Cuddy would have spoken nicely about his theoretical good qualities, since her parents hated him (and he wasn't even sure if they were still alive) and her brother thought or used to think he was a jerk.

He walked out of the room, noticing his leg was considerably hurting : he had slept in an adverse position, and the poor limb was taking the blow. The smell of toast, oranges and scrambled eggs floated around the house, and he was surprised at how pleasant he found it. It reminded him of his childhood, waking up before school to the aroma of breakfast being cooked by his mother. No matter the country they were staying in, it always smelled the same. Was he getting nostalgic over a stupid meal? What was wrong with him?

When he entered the kitchen, the two kids, who were eating contently, looked up from their plates and stared at him with glee, surprise and curiosity. He was feeling like an exhibition animal, and Cuddy-pretending the medical journal she was reading was absolutely absorbing-had to suppress an outburst of laughter when she saw his perplexed expression.

House sat next to the boy (Martin? What was his name?) and began to eat almost reluctantly the eggs Cuddy had handed him, feeling the gaze of two pairs of eyes fixed on himself.

"So, what did the news say about the blizzard?" He could no longer bear the silence, and for once in his life, he found himself asking something useless for the sake of being mildly polite (Small talk. He hated it.) Plus, if those two freaks Cuddy had for niece and nephew carried on with that intermittent-stare little game, he would go mad.

"They said it's going to last until Tuesday." She didn't look up "So I guess we're trapped here."

"But, Aunt Lisa, how are mummy and daddy going to pick us up?" enquired Emma, who seemed to be quite worried about the safety of her parents.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, you'll stay with me until Tuesday. I spoke to your dad this morning, and he said it was fine." She smiled at the little girl, who looked particularly cute that morning: her cheeks were rosy from sleep and her green-blue eyes (a Cuddy family trade apparently) were sparkling with curiosity. The object of her curiosity was sitting right in front of her, but she didn't want to ask anything to it. She didn't dare.

Suddenly, Matthew cleared his throat and proclaimed theatrically: "I want to say something." He paused for a moment, gaining courage "Hello Doctor House." He added, and the sound of his voice faded away along with his dare.

"Uh, hi kid." Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him, as if saying _"Don't be such an ass, he's just six"_ and he took the hint. For once in his life, he decided to act nicely. "How… are you?"

The child grinned. "Fine. I'm Matthew."

House smirked and extended his hand (second tender gesture in less than 24 hours, he surely was improving his social skills.) and said, much to Cuddy's surprise: "Shall we shake hands?"

He intertwined the long fingers of his big, strong hands with Matthew's little hand, and the two of them shook hands solemnly. Cuddy didn't remember him being nice with children, so her shock was completely understandable. Something inside her melted when she saw the scene displayed in front of her eyes, and she found herself facing quite a lot of hidden feelings. And fears.

* * *

"No, Cuddy, no matter how you ask for it, I'm not going to perform a striptease for you!"

She was leaning against the door frame of the guest room, after having ordered Emma and Matthew to take their respective baths. They complained and whined and cried, but she was implacable.

"Asshole. I'll lend you a bathrobe; you can't wear the same dirty clothes for three days!" This time she wasn't concerned about his welfare, she just wanted to avoid the presence of a stinking man in her house. She had offered him washing his clothes and then put them in the dryer. It was a logical suggestion. Of course, he had to make a fuss about it.

"Why not?"

"Because you're at my place, uninvited, and I don't want to put up with your disgusting body stink. Consider yourself lucky, I could have kicked you out of the house." She crossed her arms and stared at him threateningly. OK, she wasn't precisely unpleased by his presence right now. Of course, he had almost given her a heart attack, but after that, no major incidents had occurred, except for the fact that when she awoke, he was _there_, for no apparent reason.

"Oh, you wouldn't have…" He chuckled. Great, now she was being laughed at. "_Damn it," _she said to herself_ "I signed up for babysitting two kids, not three."_

"And what makes you think that?" she asked, as she strode toward the bed where House was sitting.

"Because I'm _your friend_" He was being sarcastic, but he was right, though she would rather move out of New Jersey than confess to it. She cared about him, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know it. Unless he began to act like a decent human being. She knew he was capable of doing that, he had shown it during breakfast, and some years ago.

"I didn't want to bear the guilt of your tragic death, but if you keep behaving like a retard…" It wasn't necessary to finish the sentence, he surely had understood perfectly. "Now, take off your clothes."

She exited the room while House undressed and paced to her bedroom, where she began to search for the least ladylike bathrobe of her ownership.

* * *

Emma and Matthew were sitting in the kitchen, colouring some drawings under Cuddy's supervision. She was cooking lunch for them (grilled chicken with mashed potatoes).

"Aunt Lisa, where's doctor House?" asked Matthew, interrupting momentarily the colouring of his drawing, an irregular mass that he said was a dinosaur.

"He's taking a little nap," she lied "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know." The little boy smiled and then returned to his drawing.

"He's not that crazy, Aunt Lisa." This time Emma was speaking, and her remark was… surprising for Cuddy. "You told us he was insane, but he is normal."

"You think so?" She then realised she was being sarcastic to a little girl. "He can be really crazy when he's working. He does crazy things with his patients." She explained vaguely. Explaining the kind of "crazy stuff" House did to his patients wasn't easy, and wasn't a suitable topic of conversation for an eight-year-old.

"And why do you say he's a good doctor if he does crazy things to his patients?"

"Sometimes, those crazy things help a lot."

"Oh. And what if they don't work?"

"I scold him."

"Scold him?" asked Matthew in disbelief. Grown ups did not scold each other!

"Like Mum and Dad scold us when we are naughty?" enquired Emma, amused.

"Exactly like that." Cuddy smiled. Matthew and Emma seemed to be quite fond of House, and she couldn't understand why. She had only talked about him twice, when she was forced to leave Emma's 7th birthday party because of some stupid thing he was planning to do, and when the girl had asked about her sudden departure. And her brother couldn't have said anything flattering about him, since he hated him with a passion.

She was as perplexed as House.

* * *

"Finally!" House reprimanded her as she handed him the clothes. They were dry and ironed, and they smelled of powder soap. He tried to avoid laughing at the thought of his boss washing his underwear.

He grabbed the garments and practically shut the door at her face, to emerge lately fully dressed and not stinking at all, for he had even taken a shower while waiting for his clothes to be clean and dry.

"I've just gotten back half of the testosterone in my body." He choked while throwing the bathrobe at her. She caught it and giggled as well. He looked good wearing ironed clothes. "You might as well try on blue bathrobes, in case an emergency presents in the future…"

"Oh, believe me, this kind of emergency won't present ever again," she warned him, and they both laughed. For a moment, they caught a glimpse of their former friend-selves, and it felt right, and nice. Really nice. Maybe, the Universe had planned this screwed up get-together as an opportunity for them to reconnect "And who told you I don't have a blue bathrobe?"

* * *

So, what do you think? I certainly hoped you like it. And if someone is willing to become my Beta Reader, I'd surely appreciate it.

Click that little purple button and me happy. Yeeeeei!


	5. Chapter 5: Bizarre

So, here's chapter 5. I truly, truly, appreciate your kind reviews and feedback, I never expected this story to get more than 2 reviews per chapter, honestly. **Thank you all!**

And by the way, have you seen _Adverse Events_? I did, and after watching the trailer for _Birthmarks_, I feel like building a time travelling machine! I just can't wait for two weeks.

I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Chapter V-Bizarre**

"This is bizarre" Cuddy informed House as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What?" He blurted out the question almost rudely.

"You, here, not being a complete pain in the ass… It's nice, for a change." She shrugged, trying to rest importance to her words.

"Well, I'm a really versatile man" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a jerk." She slapped his arm, half serious, half joking. She was getting rid of his never-ending innuendo observations, but at the same time, she found out they were conversing easily, like two old friends who had not seen each other for quite some time.

Maybe it was high time for them to look past their differences and pointless arguments, and re establish a friendship that could last forever. After all, when she had thought he would never ever see him again (they hadn't parted in good terms), he had shown up at PPTH, and before she could even realise what she was doing, she offered him a job and he stayed.

It was true, he was a great doctor who couldn't find a decent job on the grounds of his insanity, and she got him cheap, just like she had said. But deep down, she was aware of the fact that those hadn't been her only reasons for hiring him.

First of all, she felt guilty as hell because of his leg (though the procedure applied was the only choice for that obstinate man who wouldn't have his leg removed). Secondly, she knew she'd be able to handle his impossibly stubborn, disrespectful and sarcastic nature. She had done it before. And then again, she'd rather die than confess she missed his company, and had missed it since they had said their final goodbyes. He was a stimulating company (in the intellectual sense of the word): he was constantly defying and challenging her, guiding her involuntary into the achievement of a better job.

So, yes, he was a royal pain in the ass, but a very helpful royal pain in the ass.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said, in his best _"duh"_ voice.

"Lunch's ready."

"Oh, no, I won't be sitting next to those freaks your brother and his wife gave birth to again…" He exclaimed. He had felt like the main attraction of a ridiculous circus, the two kids staring at him as if he were some sort of super powered man.

"Oh, come on!" She laughed. He loved the fact that her laugh hadn't lost that raspy quality he was so fond of. "They're just two little kids."

"I'm serious, those two little monsters are gonna rip my eyes out, I better stay away from them…" He turned around, attempting to run away from her, but she grabbed his arm and forced him to walk with her. He let out an odd whiny sound, but she ignored him.

"I really don't know why they like you…" Cuddy said, more to herself than to House.

"Oh, because you've told them what a _gentleman _I am."

"Very funny. Get in the damn kitchen." She placed her hand on his back and pushed him lightly (she didn't want him to lose his balance).

House entered the room quite graciously, despite the push that had almost caused him to fell over. Cuddy grinned at the kids and asked them to set out the table while she arranged the last details of their meal.

Matthew took hold of House's hand and obliged him to help them with the table, much to Cuddy's amusement.

* * *

"Come on Matt, eat your vegetables." The little boy was staring at the carrots with visible aversion. "Your dad used to eat all his vegetables when he was a kid."

"You're lying! He hated them." The kid exclaimed. Cuddy sighed. Kids and food. Impossible topic. The boy faced House. "Did _ you _eat all your vegetables?"

"Of course, if I didn't my dad would get so pissed he would send me to bed right away, without having any dessert." It was true. For some strange reason, he _felt_ like helping Cuddy out with her nephew. What the hell was going on with his mind? He saw the kid was now picking at his carrots. Cuddy smiled at him, thankful.

The little girl was staring at him intently. Her gaze wouldn't leave him. What was so fucking special about his face?

"Stop it." He said, almost violently. The girl blushed furiously and mumbled a rambling sequence of words.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked. She had been busy convincing Matthew into eating the rest of his vegetables.

"Apparently, your niece has a lot of daddy issues, since she couldn't stop staring at me."

"Emma? What's up?" Cuddy leaned over and rubbed Emma's forearm tenderly, and the girl spoke up with all the dignity an eight year old can have.

"I'm just curious about him." She explained, highlighting the word _curious _unconsciously.

"Well, I'm _curious_ about your aunt but I don't stare at her all the time." House snapped.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right House."

"What? Don't be so conceited, I don't stare at your…you… all the time." _Only when I have the chance_, he mentally added. "And why are you so curious about me anyway? I'm just a regular jerk. Not that interesting, not that _lovely_." Wow, he was arguing with an eight year old. Lame.

"It's just…I wanted to know how he was like." The girl was talking to Cuddy in a very low voice, nearly whispering. "Daddy said he's the love of your life."

"_Oh God! Where do I hide now? Tell me this is all a bad joke and that my niece has not just said that in front of him. I'm gonna murder Jack. Where the hell did he __get that from?"_ Cuddy felt her cheeks were burning, and she was sure she was blushing even more furiously than her niece. She couldn't look up.

House was not as shocked as amused by the whole situation. Words were not enough to describe how mortified she appeared, and he was getting a big bang out of it. He could tell she was trying to come with some believable excuses for her niece's words. Her body language spoke for her itself. The nervous twitching of the hand holding the fork, the way she was brushing invisible hair out of her brow.

"You know kids; you never understand what goes on with their minds…" She tried, but her voice was not convincing at all.

"Oh, because I clearly heard Emily…"

"Emma" Cuddy corrected him, out of habit.

"…Emma saying 'daddy said'. Apparently, her little kiddie mind did not came up with that idea." House was not smirking, he was _grinning_.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lisa; he wasn't supposed to hear it." Emma apologised, while Matthew remained silent, eating his vegetables and apparently oblivious to the mess around him.

"Children and crazy people always tell the truth." House assured her, grinning widely. Of course, it wasn't true, but teasing Cuddy was so much fun. He could spend hours just messing with her brains.

"Oh, House, shut up. You're not the love of my life!" She was reaching new levels of crankiness. "My brother is just an incurable romantic."

"But he hates me, he always did. If my memory serves me well, he said I was an arrogant know-it-all, and that I should go f…"

"House, not in front of the kids." Those two children would not learn to curse at her house.

The children were silent, willing to run away from their seats any minute, especially Emma.

"I've finished my vegetables." Matthew said, and Cuddy was glad someone had finally changed the subject. "Can we have dessert now?"

"Of course, sweetie." Cuddy sent House a death glare (a "If you don't shut the fuck up I'm gonna strangle you with the lamp's wire and then bury you in the backyard" look). She stood up and made her way to the fridge, where she grabbed two cans of chocolate pudding. She then approached the counter, and took two spoons from the top drawer.

"Oh, Cuddy, come on" House's grin was intolerable. She could have slapped him."No pudding for _the love of your life_?"

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Checkers

So, here's chapter 6. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm quite proud of myself :)

Again, thanks a lot for your reviews and kind comments, and I apologise for my lack of enthusiasm, this is a really "hard day's night".

**Chapter VI-****Checkers**

Emma and Matthew were excused from the table after they finished their desserts, and Cuddy and House were left alone in the kitchen, drowning in the most awkward silence Cuddy's kitchen had ever witnessed.

Cuddy was doing the dishes rather aggressively, her hand gripping the cutlery with unnecessary strength. She wasn't mad at Emma, of course, she was mad at her brother for having shared that kind of information with his daughter. And what pissed her even more, it wasn't even _true_. House was far from being the love of her life- he might have qualified as a crush from her youth, but the love of her life? No. Of course not. Or… she chased that kind of thoughts away.

Meanwhile, House was having a good time watching her, observing every detail of her reaction. It was a chemical affair.

He was seriously considering talking to her; her silence was getting too uncomfortable, even for them. But then again, he would probably say something stupid or unkind and ruin it, and he still had to spend 3 and half days more with her and those kids.

He shifted in his chair, a sudden action that Cuddy perceived out of the corner of her eyes, and after a brief pause, exited the room, leaving Cuddy alone with her thoughts and the dishes.

* * *

House sat on the couch, in front of the TV. The kids were watching some stupid cartoon, and they acknowledged his presence with a slight nod of their little heads. It was highly unlikely that he would ever get that close to a twosome of kids again, but he had discovered Cuddy's niece and nephew were not that bad.

In fact, they were _fun_. That girl Emma (he had finally learned her name) had given him so much brilliant material for messing with Cuddy in the years to come that he couldn't help but find her cool. And Matthew was amusing, and could become a good pal for practical jokes.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked tensely. She didn't even turn around.

"Nothing." He replied casually. "That cartoon you're watching is crap." All those bright colours and stupid voices were really getting into his head, and in addition to his leg's pain, the combination was likely to cause him imminent death wishes.

"You can't _say_ that!" said Matthew, apparently scandalised by his choice of words.

"Says who?" retorted House.

"Mum, and Dad." The little kid explained gravely, and House couldn't help but laugh at his ingenuousness.

"Grown ups can say 'crap' and 'shit' and whatever they like, dwarf." Emma replied, in a tone that suggested the conversation was boring her. She leaned over and clutched the remote. "What do you wanna watch?" She asked politely.

"Nothing" This time, he leaned over and took the remote out of Emma's hand and turned off the TV.

"Hey, we were watching something!" The kids complained.

"Yes, crap. And little kids don't watch crap under my supervision."

"We're _not_ under your supervision." Man, the girl was smart and she didn't seem to like him anymore. "Where's Aunt Lisa?"

"Kitchen. She's busy." He lied.

Matthew jumped on the couch and pointed his finger at House, "Give us the remote!" he warned House.

"Yeah, come on!" Emma stood up and joined her brother on the struggle for the remote.

House hated it when brothers cooperated. Being an only child, his cousins used to play that little stunt on him.

Matthew tried to grab the control, but House moved it out his reach. Giggling, the kid attempted twisting House's arm, but his lack of physical strength made it impossible. Emma jumped on the couch as well and tried to help, but House ultimately won. He laughed out loud, and the two kids laughed along with him.

The living room was a complete mess, cushions spread all over the room, the magazines that only minutes ago were resting on the coffee table now scattered across the floor. And Cuddy chose that precise moment to enter the room.

She had heard diffuse sounds coming from the living room, and she worried the kids were having a fight. And there they were, their cheeks rosy with laugh, having a great time with… wait a minute, was that House? Gregory House, the bitter drug addict who despised everyone in this world? No, she was hallucinating. He couldn't be the guy who was laughing and playing with her niece and nephew like a cool uncle or something of the sort. It wasn't possible. But that was him!

She cleared her throat and she saw House's expression (like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar), when he realised he was being watched. The first thought that crossed her mind was "I'm so going to blackmail him"- but then she felt guilty. He had opened up, on one occasion, and she was going to take advantage of that?

Well, she was entitled to that right; he hadn't hesitated on teasing her after Emma's words.

"Oh, hi Aunt Lisa." Matthew waved in her direction, smiling widely. One of his front teeth was missing. She hadn't noticed it before.

"Hi." Her voice came out softly, quietly. In a way, the scene displayed in front of her eyes was one of the sweetest things she had seen in the entire course of their mutual acquaintance. And they had known each other for at least 20 years. She was at a loss for words; luckily, Matthew decided it was about time to turn in the evil remote thief.

"Aunt Lisa, doctor House said 'crap'."

"House!" She felt more comfortable scolding him than talking to him as if he were a regular guy. "I've told you, you can't…"

"Hey, you don't just _scold_ the _love of your life_…" That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even care the kids were watching her, or that she was Emma's role model (Jack had said that a few months ago), or that she had to keep her dignity.

She paced toward the couch with extraordinary energy, and facing House, began to shout, yes, _shout_, her voice filled with anger.

"Can't you just stop being an ass for one second?!" Matthew and Emma glanced at each other and prudently abandoned the room before their physical integrity could become endangered. Only once they had seen their aunt that distressed, and the experience had taught them that running away was the wisest thing to do. They almost felt sorry for House.

"In case you haven't noticed, being an ass is my trade mark, therefore I just can't stop being one, it'd ruin my reputation." His reply was cold and ironic, his voice was calm.

Why did he have to do that, appear quite nice and then ruin it completely? She almost hated him for having tricked her into believing he could be different.

House gazed at her for a moment and realised he had pushed her too far. She looked like she was about to kill him and bury him in the backyard for real. Emma's words had probably embarrassed her, and he should have waited at least two more hours to joke about it. Or maybe, just maybe, drop the subject and let her be.

An angry Cuddy was a fearsome thing. He'd know.

"I don't slap you because I still have some self-respect left. But you deserve to be beaten to death." He had stood up and was now staring at her, ice blue meeting ocean blue.

"You're overreacting, it was just a joke. I've done worst things, and you know it." He explained himself.

"It's not just that…it's…" She was uncertain for a moment. "Never mind." She walked away from him and was about to exit the room when he called out to her.

"What is it?"

She turned around and glanced at him. His face was serious; it didn't give the impression that he was mocking her.

"Nothing, really." She replied, in a low voice. "I overreacted, that's all. I'm tired and cranky. I'm gonna check how the kids are doing." She abandoned the living room, leaving House puzzled and worried.

Submissive Cuddy meant something was really wrong.

* * *

Cuddy walked toward her room quietly, and opened the door with little vigour. The kids were in the guest room playing checkers, since they had expressed their desire of spending their nights at her house there. That meant she'd have to sleep in the couch again, for she knew House's leg could not take another night of uncomfortable sleeping positions and she most surely was not going to share her bed with him.

Why had she gotten so angry at him? Was it just because he had deliberately mocked and humiliated her?

No, it couldn't be. He was used to that type of thing: she endured it every day at the hospital.

She wasn't very rational when she was angry- but she was almost sure the overwhelming rage she felt was due to his puzzling behaviour. He had acted nice, forcing Matthew to eat his vegetables, playing with the kids, not tormenting them, as she had expected- and she had _believed_ him. She was an idiot.

* * *

"She hates you." A girly voice informed the man sitting on the couch.

"Shut up, go play with your dolls." House pretended he didn't care, but he actually did care about Cuddy's possible deadly hate towards him. He had seen her angry many times, but this time something was different.

"I hate dolls." Emma sat next to him. "Matthew fell asleep, wanna play checkers?" She offered, showing him the draughtboard.

"What's the point? I'm gonna win and you know it."

"I'm a really good checkers player. You never know." She insisted. He had nothing better to do, so he agreed.

The girl placed the board between the two of them and changed her position in order to get a better view of it.

"Red or black pieces?" She asked

"Red." Emma handed him the pieces and began to position her own on the black squares. He imitated her.

"You go first." House told Emma and she nodded in response. After deliberating for quite a while, she moved one of her black pieces. "When did you and Aunt Lisa meet?" She asked.

House smirked. "So that's it? I knew you wanted to gather information, but you could have waited until I made my first move." Emma grinned and he could read "Ok, you got me" in her expression. He proceeded to move one of his red pieces. "There it is. College."

"Oh." She slid a piece into an empty diagonal space. "Were you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Just for a few months. We were friends for most of the time." He suddenly felt uncomfortable discussing his relationship with Cuddy with her eight year old niece. She wasn't asking for much detail, but he didn't think it was appropriate topic for her. "Can we just stick to the checkers?"

"Okay. But you'll have to say 'I'm sorry' to her. She is angry." She jumped over one of his pieces. "I told you, I'm a good player."

"But not a very discrete one, are you?" He chuckled, remembering the confession she had made during lunch. "And you forgot to examine the position of the rest of my pieces before jumping over that one." He pointed at the red piece she had taken out of the board, and jumped over one of her black ones.

"Oh, shut up!" She moved another piece. "I heard daddy saying it to a friend."

"Your dad plays checkers with his friends? Wicked! You should've listened to him."

"Not _that_, what I said during lunch." She rolled her eyes. "He was being serious." She assured. "Hey, it's your turn to move."

* * *

I've just noticed that when I imagine the situations I've written, Emma and Matthew look exactly like Paige and Cooper from Brothers & Sisters!

Did you like the new chapter? I certainly hope you did. Clich the little purple button and make happy.


	7. Chapter 7: You better you bet

It took me quite a while to post a new chapter, I know. I had to keep up with all the schoolwork, exams, etc.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter; like always, review and make me happy: D

By the way, I'm kind of DYING of anxiety for the next episode of House. I mean, have you seen the sneak peeks and all? Sdbfhbskgbtkbgbtkbhkrbioper6.

Sorry, I needed to express my frustration.

* * *

**Chapter VII-**** You better you bet**

"I told you I was going to win." House stared at all his red kings, a victory smile his lips curving his lips and general air of self satisfaction lighting up his features.

Emma, like the majority of the people her age, was not a very good loser and requested several times for a rematch, but House refused to play again.

"Nope. I'm gonna win again and you are going to be pissed at me, and I don't need two Cuddy women pissed at me. One is more than enough." Cuddy hadn't left the room since they last exchange of words.

And he felt positively bad for that. He had given his relationship a lot of thinking the previous night, and his master plan for re-bonding with her had started dreadfully thanks to his inability to keep his mouth shut and accept he was capable of showing human emotions.

"I'm pissed at you anyway." Retorted Emma crossly before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. She turned her face from him and began to watch a Sherlock Holmes movie starring Jeremy Brett. House secretly thanked the channel for broadcasting it, it was one of his favourite episodes from _"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes"_ (_"The Final Problem."_) and he had always considered Brett's performance as Holmes the finest interpretation of the detective he himself was so fond of.

"I like Sherlock Holmes" Emma said, forgetting fleetingly she was mad at House.

"Yep, me too." His mobile chose that precise moment to ring stridently, and he answered it with a sigh that suggested displeasure.

"Jimmy!" He greeted his friend, his voice filled with fake cheerfulness.

"House, where the hell are you? I was worried you had been killed by the snow." He could tell Wilson had been really worried about him.

"Who's Jimmy?" asked Emma curiously.

"Sh, he's a friend." Replied House hurriedly.

"House? Who are you talking to?" inquired Wilson, afraid he might have interrupted something.

"A little girl," answered the diagnostician. "Called Emma."

"Yeah, right. You don't expect me to buy it, do you?" Wilson chuckled. Why on earth would House, the top children hater, be spending time with a little girl he hadn't heard about? Unless… he recalled a day 8 years ago, when Cuddy had left the hospital incredibly early in order to make it to the hospital were her niece had been born. He remembered asking her the name of the girl… Emma.

"House?"

"Can you please stop asking me questions? No wonder Socrates was condemned to death…" Damn, sometimes Wilson could get so annoying.

"Who's Socrates?" The little girl spoke again. House decided to ignore her.

"Are you at Cuddy's?" Damn, he was an asshole. He had probably forced her to open the door and then used the blizzard as an excuse to stay at her house and upset her for four long days.

"Well done, Sherlock! Bye." He hanged up, leaving Wilson bewildered and wondering if he should phone Cuddy and ask her if she was OK.

"Who was that?" Emma asked while House made himself comfortable on the couch again.

"My Watson, kid."

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime when Cuddy awoke from her nap. She hadn't realised how tired she was, and now she had slept 4 hours and left his brothers' children under House's supervision. Wasn't she responsible? She feared her house had been vandalised and reduced to pieces while she was absent.

She rose from her bed, still quite dizzy from all the sleeping, and wondering why nobody had woken her up. She made her way through the corridor towards the guest room, and opened the door, fearing the worse.

No one was there. Matthew was gone, House wasn't there and neither was Emma. She could hear the TV was on, and she assumed they were all in the living room. She redirected her steps and froze for a moment, leaning against the door frame in order to get a better view of the situation developing in front of her. The house was intact; nothing had been broken, or even stained.

House was sitting on the floor rubbing his leg, a detail she noticed with a slight feeling of concern, his back facing her. Matthew was standing next to him, leaning over his shoulder, watching something she could not tell from where she was standing. She assumed Emma was sitting in front of house, since she was out of her view.

"See?" She heard Emma's voice "I am a good checkers player."

"Oh, come on, you only won after 10 matches. You got lucky." House tittered. "10 _matches_!"

So, House and the kids had been playing checkers all the time? Wow.

"But she won!" Matthew argued

"But I won 9 times out of 10, which makes me a better player." Cuddy smiled. Only House could compete with an 8 year old kid as if the latter were an equal.

"_My _daddy is a better player than you." He had predicted Emma would get pissed if she lost, and he was right. Kids were so unreasonable. He didn't quite get why people would want to bring them into the world and raise them, showing them off as if they were some kind of trophy.

"Yes!" Matthew backed up his elder sister assertively. He walked past House in order to stand next to her, and it was then when he spotted Cuddy.

"Aunt Lisa" He smiled "You're up!"

House half turned his head and nodded, the shade of a smirk playing across his thin lips.

"What are you doing?" She was now standing next to the kids, and caught full view of the board.

"Checkers," was House dry response. He didn't even look up at her when he spoke.

"Are you a good player?" Matthew asked, grabbing her hand and staring at her with a worried look.

"Of course I am. Your dad taught me how to play." She was lying; he had taught Jack how to play. But a little white lie could do no harm.

"I bet _she_ is a better player than _you_." Emma spoke bitterly. She still resented House for having won 9 games out of 10.

"Yes!" Matthew was nearly screaming.

"I seriously doubt it." Said House with false solemnity. "And I don't like this Cuddy -fraternity thing. You resemble the Mafia, Doctor Cuddy." Emma stuck her tongue at him.

Cuddy sat next to Emma, right in front of House, who was now making eye contact with her.

"I say we should play and see who wins." She crossed her legs and smiled in defiance. "If I won, you won't mention _anything_ remotely related to lunchtime ever again…"

"And what if I win?" He cut her off.

"You still don't mention anything remotely related to lunchtime ever again." Her tone was harsh, as if she wouldn't admit any further discussions on the subject.

"Oh, mommy, that's not fair! I get to choose the deal if I win." He replied in a childish whiny voice.

"OK." She rolled her eyes. "That is not gonna happen, so you better keep your thoughts to yourself. Red or black?"

* * *

"So, I guess this makes me the top player of the night." House winked as he stared at his back row full of black kings. Matthew and Emma sighed, not able to get why that crazy doctor always had to win. "And I get to choose the deal."

Cuddy groaned, unable to believe she had lost a bet with checkers included. And she had lost a bet to House, oh, what a fantastic panorama! They were behaving like little children- maybe Matthew and Emma had influenced their thinking processes. Wait, only her thinking processes. House behaved like a kid every single day of his life.

"And I have to cook dinner. I can't believe I slept that long." She stood up, willingly ignoring House's words. But of course, he'd never allow her to forget she had lost that stupid bet.

"I'll help you." He got to his feet carefully, his eyebrows plunging into a frown when his right leg shifted position.

"OK." She knew he didn't want to help at all, that he just wanted to mess with her. However, she didn't say no. There was a chance, just a small chance, that he'd be civil for once in his life, and apologise, and she was willing to give him a try.

After all, he had played checkers with the kids for hours and he hadn't murdered them, so maybe his hormones were altered and he'd manage to express regret for annoying her.

"Emma, Matthew, put everything away and when you're done, you can either watch TV or read a book until dinner is ready. OK?"

"OK." The kids smiled at Cuddy, but the facial expression disappeared as soon as their eyes laid on House.

When House and Cuddy left the room, Emma stared at Matthew, who was struggling with the wooden draughtboard, and said out loud:

"Daddy was right."

She had the feeling her father had been quite accurate when he said that. But she was not supposed to talk about it.

* * *

"If you're just going to stay there staring at me, go away. It's creepy," said Cuddy while chopping some onions and tomatoes.

"I was just admiring the perfect plumpness of you ass." Her back was facing him, but he could sense she was rolling her eyes. "Got a nice angle from here."

"I would really appreciate if you'd stop commenting on my ass while my niece and nephew are in the next room." She warned him.

They were silent for a while, and Cuddy could feel House's gaze firmly set on her- she was restless, trying to appear efficient and calm, but the thought of those cold blue eyes fixed on her was enough to drive her crazy. All her hidden feelings were now emerging in the form of an overflowing current that threatened to tear everything apart.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, a combination of frustration, guilt and onion chopping. She was hopeless. She had gotten angry at House for mocking her because, deep inside, she knew her brother and House himself were right, and she hated them for it.

She should've been able to get on with her life, find a decent, caring guy, raise a family, and be happy. She had had many chances, but she had wasted them all, alleging something was missing from all the other men she'd met.

He was missing. House was missing. And all the abnormal, odd, unusual House-like situations. The years of mutual acquaintance. That unique way of addressing each other, the jokes, the sarcasm, the inappropriate observations.

There was something so dynamic, so challenging, so energetic about their relationship… she would never be able to find anything that remotely resembled that.

She was doomed to a solitary, lonesome life.

The epiphany had arrived too late, and the scenery, the tomatoes, the onion tears, the kids watching TV and the checkers match only made it worse.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss me

I wrote this chapter under the influence of a huge amount of Coke and junk food, so I don't really know if it's any good (I certainly hope it is).

One again, thanks a lot for your support and your reviews.

**Chapter VIII- Kiss me**

"You're gonna chop off your _fingers_, Cuddy."

House approached Cuddy and took hold of the knife. Their hands met briefly, the slightest touch, the rough warmth of House's callused fingers pressed against her own for a fraction of a moment sending shivers down her spine. She was aware of the nonsensicality of her reaction: two hours ago, the same action wouldn't have caused

such an emotional reaction. The veil between her body and her feelings had been profoundly disturbed- the sudden revelation had turned her world upside down.

God, she was behaving like the main character of a pathetic pink novel.

"House, what are you doing?!" She uttered in a high-pitched, almost hysterical voice, as House proceeded to chop vegetables.

"I'm being helpful around the kitchen and avoiding a visit to the ER with your fingers in a plastic bag."

"I can see why you order Chinese everyday; you are hopeless!" She smirked between her tears, and gestured toward the irregular slices of tomato House had chopped up. "Give me the knife, you'll ruin my meal." She attempted taking the cooking utensil out of the diagnostician's hand, but he pulled it away and stubbornly continued his labour.

"Not even the most terrible cook in the world could ruin pasta, Cuddy. It's not that hard."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, unsure of how she should react. The man she loved (yes, she was being honest with herself. There was really no point in trying to hide her feelings from her own mind) was chopping tomatoes in her kitchen, acting nice. Or relatively nice, considering the man she loved was incapable of being entirely pleasant.

The reasonable side of her brain was telling her to run away from his enticing aura of mystery and wit, while the unreasonable side was urging her to step over and kiss the life out of him.

His back was facing her, and he had taken his ironed shirt off, and now he was only wearing one of his teenage-like T-shirts. She wondered how the hell he managed to keep so fit, being unable to exercise properly. His arms were lean and muscular; his body still reserved those well built broad shouldersonly athletes managed to achieve. His movements, despite the limp, were still stylish and polished.

"_OK, Lisa, face it, you don't just love him because he's an intellectual__ match"_ An inner voice was talking to her, and it words were incredibly accurate. _"You've got the hots for him."_

She was sure she was blushing, and she secretly thanked the man in front of her for remaining facing away from her. He had a remarkable ability for reading her mind, and she didn't want to be exposed to his scrutiny- it made her uncomfortable.

She had to get out of the room before the unreasonable side of her brain became commandant of the reasonable side. The consequences of such events would surely be as catastrophic as a tsunami. He was her employee, her evil employee who made her life impossible everyday, the worst man to be in love with. Rude, self destructive, cynic, misanthropic, incapable of demonstrating love in normal, healthy ways.

And, then he spoke up, just when she had begun her hasty retreat while he throw the vegetables inside the saucepan, and for the moment the only perceptible sound was the slight "shhh" coming from it, the scent of the olive oil floating in the air.

"Cuddy?" He faced her, and the piercing gaze of his icy blue eyes made her cheeks flush even more. He sounded serious.

"What?" She blurted out brusquely, hoping he wouldn't notice the bright shade of red that had coloured her entire face.

"Do you still hate me?"

God, he felt so stupid, like a teenage boy with a crush on one of those popular girls he hated so much. He was talking to Cuddy, for God's sake, he had known her for years and he had never been bothered by her anger. He knew it will eventually vanish, like it always did. It was comforting, in a way, knowing she never stayed mad at him for longer than a week. It gave him a strange sense of reliability he had never experienced with anyone else, except for Wilson.

And damn, she looked so beautiful wearing regular clothes and not designer suits! He took a few steps forward, the distance between them .

"Yes." She managed to say, wishing his intoxicating presence would just evaporate from the room. He was dangerously close to her, the heat and the tang of his cologne numbing her senses riskily.

"You're blushing." He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not blushing!" She was looking down. One gaze at those blue eyes and she knew he'd be lost.

"No, you are right. I don't think purple skin qualifies as 'blushed skin'."

"Shut up!" He attempted smacking his shoulder, but he caught her hand before. His grip was tight, and he seemed unwilling to let her go. "What are you doing?"

"I'm choosing the deal." He leaned forward, and she tried to push him away, but her efforts were futile. First of all, she wasn't even trying that hard; she was only fighting him out of habit, trying to keep her dignity before succumbing to his unquestionable charms. And he was one stubborn man.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and almost involuntary, Cuddy stood on her tiptoes… for a moment, she forgot Emma and Matthew were watching TV only metres away, that they could beak into the kitchen and find her in an uncomfortable situation.

He didn't stop her when she wrapped her arms around him, and she certainly didn't stop him when he brushed his lips against hers, his rough stubble grazing her skin, his hand pressing that soft spot at the nape of her neck, his musician fingers tangled up in her hair.

He kissed her, softly, gently at first, but then they drew closer, and as their tongues battled for control, moist flesh on flesh, all the pain, the guilt, the apprehension, the frustration, the irrepressible desire, the wall of hidden feelings that threatened to tear them apart, began to ease a way. A game of checkers, a kiss, and everything was falling into place.

House would never say out loud, but in some weird, screwed up, he truly _liked_ her, and he was beginning to consider the weather as a close, helpful friend.

Out of oxygen, they reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads pressed together, their breathing unsteady. They were to taken aback to talk, and they remained silent, staring at each other until two little voices irrupted out of nowhere, startling them both, and forcing them to return abruptly to the real world.

"Aunt Lisa, we're…" Emma began to say "Oh" She managed to add when she realised what had just happened. Cuddy hated herself for having risked being seen by the kids; her brother was going to kill her.

House felt her discomfort, and they both parted when they heard the girl's voice. House was rubbing his chin with his open palm, a clear sign of his level of embarrassment.

"Hungry." Matthew completed the sentence and looked up at them beaming.

"Oh, of course sweetie. Dinner's almost ready." She said while she brushed imaginary hair out of her brow and approached the burner and stirred the sauce nervously. "Set out the table, would you?"

* * *

Dinner went on without major nuisances; the kids were unable to utter one coherent word due to their extreme state of exhaustion, and House, who hated small talk, did not even bother to introduce some irrelevant topics so they could have a decent conversation.

And Cuddy was not going to start a chat with him, for sure.

As much as she had enjoyed the kiss, he had started it. Ok, she had had the opportunity to slap him, kick him out of kitchen and ostracize him for the rest of the weekend, but he had been the one who leaned over at first place. And it was because of that stupid bet, and she knew it (though if she had been able to read House's thoughts she might have realised how wrong she was), and she hated him for using her, and she hated herself for letting him use her. All the walls she had destroyed were now being rebuilt with additional concrete.

The kids asked if they could be excused, and when the answer was positive, they made their way to the guestroom.

House and Cuddy sat alone, looking away awkwardly. Yes, Gregory House, Huge Ego Sorry, was unable to articulate a rational word. A prodigy of nature, for sure.

He stood up and walked away. She heard him turn on the TV and let out a sigh.

* * *

"No Aunt Lisa please don't leave" Matthew pouted, pulling of his best puppy dog eyes and smile.

The kids had called her, in order to give her their goodnights, and Matthew had compelled her to lie down next to him.

"OK, I'll stay, but just for ten more minutes. I'm tired, little man." She said, running her hand through his nephew's fair hair and trying to make herself comfortable in the tiny bed. She wasn't tired, she was emotionally drained, which was even worse.

The boy blinked and swiftly fell asleep, but Emma was still awake.

"Aunt Lisa?"

"Yes, sweetie." She was beginning to fall asleep as well.

"Was daddy right about Doctor House?" Emma would have hated having repeated a lie. Cuddy thought Emma was too young for asking that kind of questions (he would have a word with Jack when he arrived), but she couldn't help but answer resignedly: "Yes."

"Really?"

"Uh-hum," she managed to utter before succumbing to sleep.

She was awoken hours later by a gentle a soft, gentle shake and a familiar fragrance.

"Cuddy" House whispered, doing his best not to wake the kids up "You are about to fall off the damn bed."

"Hum?" She mumbled, visibly confused, rubbing her eyes and staring at House's eyes in the darkness.

"Get up, you are uncomfortable. You're _snoring_."

"I'm not _snoring_, House. Go away." She turned her face from him, but he insisted, whispering in her ear she should go sleep on her own bed.

"OK, if you insist…" She stood up and would have fallen to the floor, had he not wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Damn, it felt so right she could have kissed him right there! But she wasn't that sleepy… yet.

Somehow, with his limp and her unsteady footsteps, they managed to reach the bedroom. Cuddy happily crushed on her king size bed, but a sudden thought assault her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Couch." Was his monosyllabic response.

"No, you can't!" She sat back on the bed, beginning to regain consciousness partially "Your leg… you were in pain this morning." She tried to get up but she was dragged back to bed by an inner force that was pretty much like magnetism. "I'll sleep…in the couch."

"Did the deal include spending a night with you?" House asked, raising his eyebrows. She didn't see him, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Bastard. You kiss me and now this?"

"Well, you didn't precisely slap me, did you?" He retorted playfully.

"But _you_ started it!"

"So what?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Get in the damn bed. But I swear I'll kill you if you lay a hand on me." She warned him (ha, like she wouldn't have liked it). "And you leave as soon as I'm up, last thing I need is the kids catching me sleeping with you."

"It's a king size bed. There's plenty of room for me, you and your colossal ass." She laughed. He striped down to his shorts and proceeded to pull the covers aside and crawl into the bed.

Ok, that was weird.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing she was shivering.

"No." She replied harshly.

"You sure? You're shivering."

"Yes, I am sure."

She felt him moving, and much to her dismay, he rolled to her side and wrapped an arm around her middle, and whispered in her ear "I don't believe you." She tried to push him away, unwilling to play along his little "I won a stupid match of checkers, therefore I have the right to do anything I want" game, but the truth was she obviously liked having him there, the close proximity of his body, his stubble grazing her skin, his hot breath tickling her ear…

She snuggled against his chest, and contently succumbed to sleep.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Blue elephants

YAY! I finished chapter 9 after a week of constant struggling against:

**a-**The lack of inspiration

**b-** The 11 tons of schoolwork I had to do.

**c-** How difficult Writing House is, especially when you are an amateur at this fanfic thing (I hope he sounds like House and not like some random _nice_ guy)

Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it :)

And Birthmarks made me soooooooooooo happy I can't even describe my feelings while watching it, and I can't wait for the 6th and 7th episodes.

:) :)

* * *

**Chapter IX-Blue elephants**

Cuddy stirred in her sleep and House, whose eyelids were beginning to shut after several hours of insomnia, was brought back to the non-sleeping world within seconds.

He tightened his grip around Cuddy's petit frame. Now that she couldn't see him, he was allowed to express a tiny bit of his feelings. Because deep inside, he actually _had_ feelings, though he wasn't really fond of showing them.

If someone would have told him two days ago he was going to end up sharing a bed with Cuddy, he'd have laugh shamelessly at him/her. But there he was, a beautiful woman sleeping right next to him, and a strange kind of warmth spreading uncontrollably all over his body. The reason for it, he thought, must have been the undeniable physical attraction that existed between them. That kiss had been _electric_.

An inner voice, strangely similar to Wilson's, was whispering in his year and insinuating that hadn't been his only motive. He tried to ignore the stupid voice, but it became more and more persistent. Carrying Wilson in your conscience could be really annoying.

"_You like her." _

"Shut up."

"_I'm inside you, so I don't shut up because you don't want me to.__ You know I'm right."_

He let go of Cuddy, and heard her utter a little moan in complain. The enclosure of his arms had been warm and comfortable, he guessed (although the cramp on his right arm disagreed.)

"_You see? You'__re scared because you like her."_ Again, that dumb voice driving him crazy. Not only was he an addict, but now he was turning into a schizophrenic one? Wicked!

"Now, I don't like her; she is just a hot woman I happen to work with, and somehow we ended up sharing a bed. I don't like her." He replied to the voice, trying to convince himself.

"_Then why did you kiss her?__ Why did you actually hug her and pretended you care about her being cold?"_

He fidgeted in the bed, uncomfortable with his own thoughts. The conversation with himself was not really helping him- in fact, it was only making it worse.

"Would you please stay still?" Cuddy mumbled, half awake, in a sleepy voice.

"I'm _not_ moving. Excuse me for depriving you from your beauty sleep."

"House, I'm…" she tried to make a point, but tiredness overtook her, and before she had finished the sentence, she fell asleep again.

For a brief moment, House was tempted to brush a rebel curl away of her forehead, like he had done the night before. He lifted his hand and reached out to her through the darkness, but he froze. No, no, no, he needed to get away from that bed.

* * *

House entered opened the fridge and stood in front of it for about 5 minutes, vainly searching for alcohol. He was sure Cuddy had hidden it under at least 15 locks. How come she only had juice and chocolate milk? After much consideration, he grabbed the chocolate milk carton and turned around, almost colliding with a little frame enfolded in a red pyjama with an odd stamp of blue elephants that had been standing there for God knew how long.

"What are you doing here? House blurted out rather coldly, pretending the presence of the little child had not almost given him a heart attack.

"I couldn't sleep." Emma shrugged "What about you?" She took a few steps in the direction of the kitchen table and sat on a nearby chair, adopting a Buddha-like posture. He reminded him of Holden Caulfield's kid sister, and smiled involuntary at the thought. _The Catcher in the Rye_ was one of his favourite books, and had been one of them since he had first read it, when he was about 17 years old, and Phoebe was one hell of a kid.

"I wanted some alcohol," he half joked as he searched for a glass. The girl stared at him appearing traumatized.

"At 4 a.m.?" She widened her eyes with surprise as she checked the clock that hanged on the wall, above the fridge. "Aunt Lisa is gonna kill you."

"Well, I didn't get lucky and I didn't give you alcohol. She's not gonna kill me, she loves me." He poured himself a glass and turned to the girl, trying to ignore her red face. Apparently "Want some?" He asked, lifting the carton.

"S-sure." She mumbled, and smiled shyly. House found himself smirking while he snatched another glass. Apparently, everything connected to Cuddy, love and him made the girl blush. Of course, he couldn't have known what Cuddy had confessed unintentionally to her niece earlier.

"Come here, take it. Can't walk with a cane and two fragile glasses."

Emma rose from her seat and took both glasses. Well, her parents had raised her up properly. She was polite and luckily she was not a stupid kid. Otherwise, he would have left the room without even bothering to ask her what she was doing there. She placed the two glasses on the table and sat back on her chair, and he imitated her, sitting on an opposite sit.

Emma felt tempted to ask him about his leg, but something about him suggested he would not answer kindly to it, so she just sipped her milk silently and watched House do the same.

"I'm still not sleepy." Emma complained.

"Let's play checkers!" House spoke in a feisty fake voice, and he chuckled at the death glare Emma sent him- apparently the positively threatening death glares were scripted in the Cuddy's DNA. "I guess that means no, then." He was about to stand up.

"Doctor House, do you like Aunt Lisa?" She asked. House lowered his gaze to find one curious little girl staring at him gravely. God, he hated precocious little kids, and he wasn't going to answer that question. Not in a million years. At least, not with the truth.

"No"

"You're lying." Emma smiled. She knew it. "You answered very quickly, and my dad and my grandpa do the same thing when he tells a lie."

"I'm not your daddy or your grandpa, luckily, and I'm not lying." He protested. The little girl had a way with words… and she wasn't noisy and disrespectful, which annoyed him even more. He wished the Cuddy kid who couldn't sleep had been the boy and not Emma. And she appeared to be unaware of the fact that she was smart and precocious.

"You are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No" Emma said, on purpose.

"Yes" House suddenly realised the little stunt she had played on him. Of course, she was a kid (he apparently forgot he tended to do exactly the same thing with Wilson and Cuddy when he was bored). "NO!"

"You said it. You're lying." She grinned and abandoned her seat. "I'm sleepy now. Goodnight, Doctor House."

* * *

House walked back to Cuddy's room and opened the door slowly and cursing it for the squeaking sound that filled the air. He did not want to wake Cuddy up. She was spread out in the bed, grabbing the pillow he had been using tightly, quivering ever so slightly. A single ray of moonlight bathed the room and made her creamy skin glow softly. Her face, beautiful as always, almost exotic (with that imperfect nose that contrasted with her other perfect features, but prevented her from falling into a normal beautiful category) seemed peaceful, away from all the troubles of her every day Dean of Medicine life. He felt a pang of guilt when he realised he was one of the problems, and a huge one. He was actually feeling guilty. First time for everything.

He climbed on to the bed and noticed he wouldn't be able to lie down properly unless Cuddy moved a little, and he didn't want to wake her. He carefully disentangled Cuddy's arms of the pillow, but she still wasn't moving.

With a resigned sigh, he lifted delicately Cuddy's arm and carefully placed it on his chest. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but it was late and his so called brilliant mind was numb with tiredness. It had been months, maybe years, since he had had a good sleep. She shifted position so her back was facing him (luckily, otherwise they both would end up complaining about cramps) and he took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her.

As he inhaled deeply in the scent of her recently shampooed hair (a sweet combination of raspberry and strawberry), he noticed how good it was having her there, and how well she _fitted_ against his body. She was wearing a nightie, and the coolness of her bare legs felt pleasurable to his own. He had to resist the urge to kiss the patch of exposed smooth neck skin revealed to his eyes.

He recalled the first time they had slept this close and grinned almost accidentally. She had been studying at her dorm the whole day, and had sent him to a nearby cafeteria to buy some decent food. They hadn't even started dating officially yet. He returned bearing sandwiches and chocolates to find her deeply asleep on her bed. He sat next to her and ate all the food slowly, hoping she'd eventually wake up from her nap.

But she didn't, and he was feeling quite tired as well.

Funny how history repeated itself…

Fuck. He really, really _liked_ her.

Like, like her, like her.

Fuck.

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did. And I can totally picture House reading The Catcher in the Rye when he was about 15 and loving it. It's such a House-like book!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicion

Finally, chapter 10 is here!

I fought against schoolwork, but I eventually had to finish it, and only then I was able to write the chapter quite _nicely_. I hope you like it, and sorry for the long, long wait.

**Chapter X-Suspicion  
**

The snow was still falling hard outside when Cuddy woke up, wondering why her pillow had suddenly became so comfortable and warm. She did not wish to abandon the bed straight away- the prospect of an idle Sunday was really appealing. She didn't even think about the enormous amount of paperwork she'd have to sign on Wednesday, when the weather would allegedly allow her to go back to work and return to that exhausting routine. She smiled contently and grabbed the pillow tightly, marvelled at the nice fragrance coming from it. It smelled of clean, and… Old Spice. She heard someone chuckle. Crap.

"I _knew_ it; you've got the hots for me."

Well, that wasn't precisely a lie. But still… She disentangled herself from him quite reluctantly and sat on the bed hastily.

"Or vice versa." He was shaking his head and something in his face suggested the presence of some sort of inner smile, a little, tiny, insignificant detail which make her even more upset.

"You're gonna be really disappointed, but you are the one who shifted position. You are on my side. I don't do morning cuddling." He knew he was being unfair… but then again, annoying her was incredibly entertaining. And it was a way to deal with his recently discovered feelings.

"And you're on my bed!"

"Because you told me to … if my memory serves me well, I was going to sleep in the couch." Why did he always have to be right?

"I…" She began to explain, but he cut her off.

"Shut up. I win, you lose. Pretty much like always." He was smirking. And Cuddy didn't even want to think how well the bed head look suited him…_Get a grip, Cuddy!_

"House, I…"

"I thought we were in a first name basis; after all, I'm in your bed and I only have my underpants on…" He frowned in mocked concern and Cuddy couldn't help but slap him in the arm, quite playfully.

"Get out." She warned him, pointing at him accusingly.

"But, mommy, it's so warm and comfortable in here…" He pouted, and Cuddy began to wonder if she was actually in love with that man, who was unable to behave properly and act his age. The most terrible thing was that the answer was indefectibly yes, and she wouldn't be able to change that in a million years. Fabulous. And that kiss… she didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"I don't care. Get out before the kids see you here."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" He exclaimed with a soap opera like voice. "Almost as if you were married and you were having an affair with me."

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I would've chosen Wilson over you." She lied, and was amused when she caught a glimpse of House's facial expression, a curious mixture of awe and disgust. "At least I'd be sure he wouldn't brag about having slept with the boss."

"I'm hurt, you know?" He said, placing his hand on his chest as if she had inflected a terrible wound on his heart. "You're evil." He let out a fake sob. "And you have terrible taste."

"Says Doctor House, who only has sex when he pays for it."

"Stop deflecting, we're talking about you, not about me and my excellent taste in hookers." He loved the teasing flirtation going on between them, the confrontation, the arguments.

And how come the woman looked nice even wearing a cotton nightie, her usually perfectly combed and brushed curls a mess? She looked as if she had finally gotten a good sleep and it suited her stunningly well.

She was facing away from him, probably trying to come up with a witty retort to his last words, and he took the time to examine her, again, but from a very different light. Such was the intensity of his gaze on her that Cuddy felt the magnetism of his eyes forcing her to stare at him almost fiercely, the retort momentarily forgotten as she got lost in that ocean of deep, deep blue…

His face did not seem harsh or unkind, in fact, a strange kind of mellow glow was lighting up his features, the shadows of a smirk or even a small smile curving his lips lightly. It was as if someone had stabbed them with a dagger drenched in some unknown chemical substance that was now threatening to change the terms of their relationship forever.

Cuddy was at a loss for words, and actions. She wished she could say something to push him away, to avoid the growing proximity of his body. A second kiss, despite how much she craved for it, would be a mistake, and she knew it so well it almost hurt. Why did some people get all what they wanted with minimum efforts and everything she wanted implied a great deal of suffering and torment? It wasn't fair. And she found she couldn't change her position, she couldn't resist him, and that was even worse. Her own body was betraying her.

His mouth was only inches away from hers when they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and children's voices coming from the corridor, and as much as she regretted it, she froze for a moment and placed a hand on his chest in order to stop him, and tried to ignore the unsteady beating of his vital organ. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten he should have gotten out of the bed a long time ago.

"House," she whispered in a bossy tone that almost broke the moment completely "out of the bed, NOW!" She couldn't risk being seen by her niece and nephew, not again.

Surprisingly, he rose from the bed as fast as he could, grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom hurriedly, and slammed the door shut moments before the kids entered her room happily.

"Good morning!" Matthew was jumping up and down on the bed, full of energy and good humour.

"Good morning" She smiled at the leaping figure of his nephew and at Emma, who was sitting next on the edge of the bed, frowning, concentrated. Cuddy leaned over and ran a hand through her niece's soft blonde hair.

"What is it, sweetie?"

House was spying on them from the bathroom, and when he saw the scene displayed in front of him he feared Emma would tell Cuddy about their conversation, and his involuntary confession. Liking Cuddy was one thing, but Cuddy knowing he liked her was a completely different one…

"Nothing," Emma answered, but her face betrayed her. She needed a lecture about keeping secrets without delay.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm just… hungry. Can we have breakfast please?"

"Of course we can." Cuddy agreed, unconvinced. Something was bothering her niece and she was intending to find it out as soon as possible.

"Yay! Food!" Matthew shouted in delight and within seconds disappeared from the room, closely followed by his sister, who sensed an honest conversation in the air and decided the most prudent thing would be avoiding it. She didn't wish to reveal anymore embarrassing secrets.

And Cuddy didn't wish to reveal her own secrets to House, so she walk away from her room as well, leaving House alone and confused inside the bathroom.

**.....................................................................**

"Good morning, Doctor House." Matthew greeted as the diagnostician entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He grunted, and saw Cuddy making toast and coffee meticulously, her back to him. For a moment, he wished he could just stand beside her and wrap his arms around his petit frame tightly, kiss the smooth skin of her neck. He realise only after a moment he had had an extremely idiotic wish, the kind of wish a boring guy from the suburbs fulfils when he gets married to some equally boring suburbian girl.

Lame.

He approached her and offered her his help.

"I thought you didn't do nice." She commented, as he watched him squeeze some oranges with surgical precision, some of the juice soaking his fingers. The smell of the citric lingering in the air, bitter and sweet at once, resumed flawlessly the dispute going on between them.

"Selfish motivations. I just wanted some juice." He assured, and Cuddy didn't buy it. House's presence was beginning to intimidate her a bit, and not only because he had invaded her private space and all. She sensed something really weird was going on with House's mind.

They sat on the table, facing each other. They barely spoke, lost in their thoughts. Matthew asked for some toast and Cuddy passed him the plate without even bothering to say "You're welcome" after the little kid mumbled "Thank you".

Emma knew better. She was quite perceptive for being an eight year old and the conversation with House and her aunt's admission of House being the love of her life made it even easier to figure out what was going on between the two doctors. She had overhead her father and aunt talking about House once, when she was six or seven, and suddenly everything made sense.

"_Come on Lise, this guy is fantastic and he proposed to you." Jack seemed really enthusiastic about the man. "You've known him from years, he's a cherished lawyer, he's smart and you like him. I don't understand what's stopping you."_

"_It's just… I don't know. I don't feel he's a part of my life. I like him, and I thought I could marry him, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Stop it Jack, I can't."_

"_Oh no, please, tell me you're not thinking about House again." He grimaced._

"_What?! No!" She blushed furiously._

"_You are. Oh my God, you are."_

"_Jack, I'm not…"_

" '…_thinking about House'" He completed the sentence and stared at her in disbelief. "Blah, blah, blah. Lise, get over him. He's a jerk, always been, always will."_

"_I'm not thinking about him! He's just an employee, and evil employee, and we've known each other for years and…"_

"_You still love him. I know you like the back of my hand. That's what big brothers are made for. And as your big, experienced big brother, I strongly advise you to get over him and move on with your life."_

Emma had heard only the last part of the conversation only because her father and her aunt had not realised she was in the room. It had been a matter of sheer luck.

"Emma, are you OK?" Cuddy asked, worried. The girl seemed tired and had barely picked at her food.

"Yes, I am." She assured, grinning widely and nodding. She had an idea.

House gazed at the little girl's outrageously wide smile suspiciously. Something wasn't right.

**.....................................................................**

So, did you like it? Please review :)

Love ya all.


	11. Chapter 11: Ask Doctor House

So, I intended to make this chapter a bit longer, but I thought I'd just post it, though is not really finished. The thing is, a lot of time may pass before I could carry on with my writing, and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Sorry for my spelling/grammar mistakes!

Again, thanks a lot for your amazing reviews :)

**Chapter XI- Ask Doctor House**

"Matthew, would you please stop?" Emma asked, annoyed, to her younger brother, who was kicking a tennis ball against the wall while she tried to finish her book. After clearing out the table, they had both confined in the guest room, feeling particularly uncomfortable in House and Cuddy's company.

Well, at least Emma felt uncomfortable. Matthew did just what she told him to, like he did most of the time, except for this one occasion.

"Matthew, stop! You're gonna break something!" She was nearly shouting now.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"I can't concentrate if you keep bothering me with that ball." She explained impatiently. "I have to read this for school, dwarf."

"I know." He smiled sweetly and returned to his game. He was insufferable when he was determined to drive her mad. She mumbled something that sounded like 'Dumb' and closed the book with a loud thud before placing it on the night table.

"I'm bored." Matthew stated in between kicks. "Aunt Lisa is weird today."

"I know" Emma replied, and suddenly came up with an interesting idea. "Do you like House?"

"What?"

"Do you like House?" she repeated the question.

"Yeah, he's cool." The boy answered, shrugging. "Why?"

"Would you like him to be our uncle?"

**..................**

Cuddy was feeling quite bad for the way she had neglected her niece and nephew. She had missed them, and now, with House thrown in the mix of that bizarre weekend, she had barely paid any special attention to them. Even House had spent more time with them, with the checkers match and all. She couldn't help blushing when she recalled the game and what had happened after it.

She began to undress in order to get into the shower, release all the tension the previous night had built. Damn it. Why hadn't she married Jack's friend, James, two years ago? The answer was obvious, but she still hated herself for being in love with House. House, of all men. And that morning, if Matthew and Emma had not showed up, she was sure something would've happened. And know she would have to put up with all his bragging and showing off at the hospital.

She could practically hear him shouting in front of a bunch of shocked and gossipy nurses _"Hey Cuddy, remember that time I gave you a mind-blowing kiss?" _She shouldn't have given in. Not again. Her brother used to say she was too tolerant with House, and maybe, just maybe, he was right.

A decent, normal boss would certainly not allow an employee to just break into her house and annoy the hell out of her.

A normal boss would've fired the bastard years ago.

Normal bosses were not supposed to fall for employees, even if they had met them 20 years ago. Of course, she wasn't considering the fact that she had probably fell in love with House 20 years ago.

She stepped in the shower, feeling more tired than ever.

**......................**

House turned on the TV and began to watch some random wrestling show. He normally enjoyed watching all those men free to follow their primal instincts, employing that rough violence he could no longer make us of, but he wasn't able to focus in anything else but Cuddy.

What the hell was happening between them? He liked her, but he had liked her for 20 years and he had never behaved like a stupid teenager with a crush on a cheerleader around her. Or at least he hoped he hadn't behaved like a stupid teenager with a crush on a cheerleader. He wished he could just storm off Cuddy's house and head home, hide from Cuddy and, most importantly, from his own feelings. Stupid, _stupid_ blizzard.

He turned off the TV. The wrestling thing was not doing the trick anymore, and he needed to focus in something else. He stood up, rubbing his leg, and paced towards the window. Maybe the blizzard had suddenly decided to stop. But no, nature didn't work that way.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at the whiteness surrounding the house, the snow falling ceaselessly from the grey, stormy, sky. He was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic, trapped in that house full of Cuddys, perfumed sheets and homemade food. In a way, it made him feel completely lonely. He rejected other people's company because he knew that eventually they would hurt him. This was why his best friend was Wilson, his perfect antithesis, one of the best guys he had ever met, incapable of causing somebody pain consciously.

His father had hurt him. He had believed in him when he was small, accepting his punishments stoically. The thought of a belt buckle grazing a child's skin was one of the only things that still make him insanely angry. But he had always thought he deserved such reprimands. Only years later did he realise he had all the right to feel angry, frustrated and disappointed.

His mother had never intervened between his father's brutality and his fragile body. He never objected to having her kid sleeping in the yard, or taking an ice bath in the middle of the colder season. She just nodded and rescued him when the punishment had come to an end, but she would never pronounce a word against his father.

He didn't understand it when he was nine, but he did now. He knew her mother had to keep the appearances, pretend she was the perfect wife, subordinate to her abusive husband. House knew his father had never lay a hand on his mother (he was too principled, too diplomatic, he would never hurt a woman), but he also was aware of the fact that her mother suppressed a great deal of her personal judgements to avoid violent arguments.

Stacey had left him and married another man after condemning him to a crippled life. He refused to acknowledge Stacey had made the right decision. He just couldn't accept it… and every time he looked at that ugly scar in his thigh he was reminded of her, of what she had done to him. If she had stayed, it might have been different. But she went away.

Wilson was right. He _was_ miserable, incredibly miserable.

He was lost in his thoughts when the two little kids entered the room, grinning mischievously. They stopped abruptly when they spotted House leaning against the window frame, facing away from them, in a stance that suggested he was in the middle of some deep thinking. Emma wondered if interrupting him would be the best course of action.

Before she could warn her brother about the possible dangers of annoying him, the boy was already calling out to House. The diagnostician turned around, but his face did not show anger, but thankfulness.

He was pleased someone had forced him to stop thinking about his loneliness and isolation.

**...............................**.

"What are you up to, little parasites?" House asked, amused at the malevolent expressions plastered on the kids' faces.

"Nothing" Emma replied quickly, blinking repeatedly. She was obviously lying.

"We're bored." Added Matthew while letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"And what makes you think I'm a suitable source of entertainment? Go bother your aunt."

"She's having a shower, and she's acting weirdly," was Matthew's response to House's statement.

"Weirdly?" House's curiosity was aroused. "Why weirdly?"

"I don't know" replied Matthew, annoyed. "But it's your fault." Emma twisted her brother's arm discreetly. If he kept speaking, he would end up ruining all her plans.

"_My_ fault?" House asked in mocked innocence. The little boy nodded, and crossed his arms.

"She was good until you came here." Boy, the kid was really mad at him! A sudden thought assaulted the youngster. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Matthew caught House off-guard, and he practically choked, but finally managed to let out a coherent response.

"No, but the woman can't resist my charms."

"Emma, what does that mean?" Matthew asked to his sister.

"I don't know, you should ask Doctor House."

**………………………………………………………………**


	12. Chapter 11, Part Two

Yei, after a long time chapter 11 is finally complete. I wasn't able to finish it until today, and here's the product of my rushed writing haha. I tend to use the wrong propositions, sorry about that :)

Hope you like the chapter and I promise I will post a new one as soon as possible.

Please, DO review. The last chapter got less reviews than usual, and I was saaaaaad (not THAT sad, but sad)

Make me happy and review.

**Chapter XI-Part Two**

"What does it mean?" Matthew asked House, smiling shyly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a super super secret between your aunt and me. You can ask her if you want to know." House saw Emma roll her eyes, and couldn't suppress a smirk. How come 8 year olds permanently challenged him?

"I'll ask her. Later." The boy said defiantly.

"Suit yourself." House sat on one of the petite sofas, his bad leg parallel to the floor, doing his best not to laugh in anticipation. Cuddy's response would be… priceless. The little kids were still staring at him intently.

"Ok, talk. I won't bite. I promise." He saw Matthew attempted talking. "And no, I won't pinky swear with _any_ of you." The two children remained silent, much to his exasperation. It was so obvious they were up to something.

"We just… wanted to watch TV." Emma smiled and Matthew stared at her, visibly confused, and shrugged.

"Yes, we wanted to watch… Tom & Jerry." The boy lied. He didn't even know if Tom & Jerry was still on TV.

"Ok, then." House eyed them suspiciously and gestured towards the remote. Matthew grabbed it and turned on the TV before sitting next to his elder sister on the floor, quite close to House's good leg.

***

Cuddy stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy blue bathrobe, the tiny drops dripping from her wet curl tickling the bare skin of her neck making her flinch every now and then.

She sat on the edge of the bed while trying to figure what she was going to wear, but her thoughts were distracted again by the persistence of an unwanted guest. Well, the addition of the prefix to the word could be discussed… and that was precisely the problem.

She was a mess, a complete mess. And the stupid blizzard would keep her close to House for too many hours, hours of uneasiness and discomfort. Not even the Mother Nature could help her get what she wanted.

And House's voice echoed in her head.

You can't always get what you want.

***

House stared at the blonde heads of Cuddy's niece and nephew for so long he was beginning to get incredibly bored. Where the hell was Cuddy? He wasn't supposed to entertain those crazy kids while she chose carefully what to wear and what to say to him.

Emma turned around.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked. He could tell she had been debating whether to ask the question or not.

"I was bitten by a crocodile while I was camping at Australia." He lied. When he saw Emma's confused look, he added "Seriously."

"Yeah, right. And I have wings," the little girl retorted sarcastically.

"I had an infarction." He replied dryly.

"But that kind of stuff happens to one's heart."

"No, it can also affect your brain or any part of your body. It happens when you don't get enough blood."

"Why do you use a cane?" Matthew asked, not willing to be left out of the conversation.

"A muscle of my leg was removed…"

"Was what?" Matthew inquired.

"They took it away, kid. You can't walk properly without a muscle, you know." He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air until Emma broke it.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Oh, yes, very," was House's reply to the girl's question. "What about you, kiddo?"

"Yes?" Matthew replied.

"Let's do something fun, then." Emma grinned mischievously, gazing at her little brother, who took the hint quite quickly. House suddenly felt left out of the conversation, a pretty normal sensation for a man like him.

They stood up and, in what can only be described as a flash of short legs and colourful clothing, run away from the room.

"So, your idea of fun is leaving me here alone?"

"Just wait!" The echoes of the children's voices reached him through the halls of Cuddy's house.

***

"Where is it, Emma?" Matthew asked in a low, whispering voice, while they made their way to their aunt's bedroom.

"You mean the key?" The boy nodded.

"Here, dwarf." The girl patted the back pocket of her trousers.

"I don't know if I want to…" Matthew started, but Emma cut him off.

"If you walk away, I'll tell everyone about the time you wetted the bed… 3 months ago." The threat was enough to make the boy more cooperative than ever. God, he hated being manipulated like that by _a girl_.

"Do it, now." Emma ordered.

Matthew swallowed nervously and approached Cuddy's bedroom door, and gently knocked. He turned to his sister.

"If we do this, no one will cook lunch."

"And who cares? Eating is no fun."

"But I'm hungry! We had breakfast three hours ago!"

"There's peanut butter in the fridge. We'll make some sandwiches, shut up!"

"Is everything OK?" Their aunt's voice startled them for a moment, forcing them to stop their discussion, but Emma quickly replied:

"Yes, but there's something wrong with… the…" She found herself unable to speak properly under Aunt Lisa's gaze.

"Lamp" Matthew offered, feeling quite proud of his contribution to the cause.

"OK…" Cuddy raised her eyebrows, confused. "I see what I can do. Are you alright?" She asked them, noticing their uneasiness.

"Perfect." Emma smiled unconvincingly. "Shall I ask for Doctor House's help?" She suggested _innocently_.

Cuddy fidgeted uncomfortably with a loose curl of her dark hair…

"Sure."

***

"We need your help, Doctor House." Emma stated while entering the living room.

"No, thank you." He replied and faced away from her.

"OK; I'll tell Aunt Lisa you like her then."

"I DON'T like her and I won't help you." He realised his reputation was endangered.

"You like her. You told me." She smirked.

"I d…Ok, I'll help you doing whatever you want, but you shut up, OK?"

"OK" She crossed her pointing and annular fingers behind her back.

"What happened?" House asked while standing up.

"Something's wrong with a lamp…" She lied and grabbed House's hand, dragging him to the guest room. "Aunt Lisa can't fix it, she told me to find you." She kept on lying.

"Oh, women, when will they learn to do things by themselves?"

***

"Matthew, there's nothing wrong with this…" Cuddy turned around and found the kid had abandoned the room. Instead, House was standing in the door frame, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Her heart missed a beat.

"Well, I never pictured you as a mechanic, you know," he commented absentmindedly, his fingers tapping on his cane. She could see Emma and Matthew were whispering in the hall. The two little demons surely had something planned.

"Oh, shut up, House." She tried to keep her tone cool and calm, or at least normal, but the remark lacked the strength their bickering phrases used to encompass. "Move your ass down and help me."

"Oh, dear, not in front of the children!" He mimicked a parent-like concerned voice, and held a hand to his heart. He was wearing his pink shirt, having decided washing his T shirt would be the course of action if he wanted to stay clean until the blizzard ceased.

"Ok, you win. Just help me, would you?" She urged him, trying to avoid looking him in the eye.

House rolled his eyes, as if he were asked to actually help her at least 25 times a day, and entered the room while letting out an almost wild sigh. The kids were watching his movements intently and as soon as he had kneeled down next to Cuddy, they run towards the door and with a fierce slam, shut it close.

House and Cuddy, too startled to move, heard the sound of the key being stuck in the lock. A clicking sound confirmed the two little brats had actually locked them inside the room.

Cuddy was the first to react. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Emma! Matthew!" She shouted, hearing the muffled giggles of her brother's kids. "Open the door, now!"

"No, we won't" Emma answered, hysterically. "Doctor House has to say something to you. A secret." House's face went from normal to deadly pale.

"Emma, open the door or…"

"Aunt Lisa, Emma made me do this. I didn't want to!" was Matthew's excuse.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I know your sister planned this. And now, Ms. Emma Victoria Cuddy, open this door or I shall tell your parents how bad you behaved."

"No. Doctor House has to tell you the secret." The kids prepared their retreat and left the other side of the room hurriedly.

Cuddy sighed and turned around.

"House?"


	13. Chapter 12: Stranded, Part Two

So, here's chapter 12 :)

It's a bit short (sorry about that), but I wanted to finish it and post it right away. My holidays had just started, so I'll have lots of free time to write and update (and eventually COMPLETE) this fic, as soon as I'm done with my CAE exam and my job as a tutor for a thirteen year old kid who is driving me nuts!

Thanks a lot for your amazing reviews, you make me haaaaaaaaaaappy.

**Chapter XII-Stranded: Take Two  
**

'So, what now?,' asked House while making himself comfortable in the small bed Matthew and Emma shared.

'What is it that you have to tell me?,' demanded Cuddy, who was standing next to the window, staring at the falling snow, flickering as it made its way through the grey, stormy sky. It was a really nice sight, and she would have enjoyed it, had she not been trapped in a room with the one man she wasn't able to resist.

'Nothing, that freak who says to be your niece is making it all up.' He fidgeted in the bed, his discomfort evident.

'Well, you better come up with something or start telling the truth because otherwise we're gonna be stuck in here all day.' Cuddy sighed. She was going to have a word with her brother as soon as he returned from his trip, for sure. Emma was already a misfit, and she hadn't even turned nine.

'I am telling the truth, Cuddy. Your niece will get bored… eventually. Or hungry. Trust me.' He paused for a moment. 'Now, please sit down, would you? You are making me nervous, walking like a madman around the room. We're not gonna starve, we're not gonna die, we won't be here forever. I know your over controlling personality doesn't allow you to relax, but TRY.' House would have died before admitting he was nervous. He was afraid that, if he spent too much time with Cuddy, he'd end up saying something utterly stupid he'd regret later.

He was not going to tell her he liked her. Not in a million years.

Cuddy, who, he noticed, was wearing an old Michigan sweatshirt, sat down right next to him, the fresh smell of her clean skin and hair filling the air in a quite pleasurable way.

'I'm not over controlling. I just want to get out of here. Unlike you, I have work to do.'

'Yeah, right.' House leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes firmly. 'Control freak.'

'Jerk.'

'It was your niece who locked us in here. Blame her, not me.'

'Oh, come on House,' Cuddy laughed almost involuntarily ', I'm sure you were a child once.' An image of an outcast mini House crossed Cuddy's mind for a moment. She pictured him sitting by himself in a corner, gazing at everybody with disgust and apathy. He sure had been a good looking kid, but not a conventional one: the mass of soft blonde curls and cute rosy cheeks were reserved for Chase or Cameron, or even Wilson. House must have looked like a smart boy, with those deep blue eyes…

'I had better things to do. I did not lock innocent people…' He paused ', but I did some terrible things to my cousins.'

Cuddy laughed, surprised House was telling her something about his childhood, about his personal life.

'Why?' She asked, her curiosity aroused.

'They were insufferable, and they were idiots. I just played some practical jokes on them, nothing too serious, except for the time I nearly let them drown inside a nearby lake…' He realised he had talked a bit too much 'What about you?'

'I was a good kid. I got straight As at school and endured my brother's asshole like behaviour like a martyr.' She smiled at the memory of their childhood together. They had had real good times when they weren't quarrelling or, worst, fighting with each other. 'The second part hasn't changed much, except for who is the ass hole now.'

'Do I detect a hint of an insult?' asked House, an almost hidden smirk curving his lips. Cuddy nodded solemnly.

'You're a pain in the ass, House,' stated Cuddy. He chuckled.

'You should call my father and have a little chat with him. I'm sure you'll agree on lots of things, especially the pain in the ass thing. But your ass is much nicer than his.' He winked one of his blue eyes teasingly.

'Ew. That was disgusting.' She moved a few inches away from him.

They were silent for a moment, and they both sensed how comfortable they were around each other in this particular moment. It almost scared them. Especially House, who felt his anxiety growing every minute. It was time he broke the silence with an unpleasant comment.

'So, love of your life, huh?' He spat out, earning a positively frightening death glare.

'My brother's an idiot,' was her response. She had decided to ignore every comment House made about the subject, and not to give in with anger to his retorts.

'Yes, I know, but that little monster told me she overheard your brother saying it to a friend _seriously_…' He stared at her, utterly amused ', you do realise I will never stop talking about it, do you?'

'Yes, House, I know you,' she replied. She wished he was different. She wished she could tell him it was true. But it was House, the misanthropic bastard, who lay at her side. Not exactly an ideal candidate.

His eyes were firmly fixed on her, and she looked at him in response to his magnetic gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Cuddy forced herself not to break the eye contact. It'd mean he had won, and she was not going to grant him that satisfaction. God, how come he looked good even in those wrinkled garments? And he was so close to her, so _damn_ close she could have him within seconds. And what was what he had to tell her? Her niece was insane, but she wasn't a liar- and House did give the impression of being uncomfortable around her.

Memories of the kiss they had shared only a few hours ago (and so many years ago) were coming back to haunt her.

'Why did you kiss me?' She blurted out the question almost rudely, stressing the word kiss unnecessarily.

'Why did _you_ kiss me?'

'No, House, I asked first. You answer. And I didn't kiss you.'

'You did! You didn't push me away or anything,' he replied in a whiny voice. He did a strange gesture with his hands, something she had seen him doing many times ', maybe because I'm the…'

'Shut up and answer,' she uttered the words almost laughing at how annoying he was. She liked the fact that he was so annoying sometimes, like an insecure boy in his teenage years. It made her feel like a lot of time ( 20 years, to be more precise) had not passed between them. It was a reminder of their happy and careless days, when infarctions, addictions and overwhelming working duties were not in their way.

'I was bored, I don't know,' he replied casually, as though willing to change the subject.

'I never imagined Gregory House answering _I don't know _to a simple question,' she teased him, and she realised she had moved closer to him without even noticing it. Great.

'And why did _you_ kiss me?'

*******

* * *

'I'm gonna kill you, dwarf. You are so chicken.' Emma told her brother while she absentmindedly ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 'Now Mom and Dad are gonna be mad at me.'

'Sorry,' the younger boy replied in between bites of his own sandwich.

The two kids were in the kitchen, having a frugal lunch due to the fact they had actually locked their aunt inside the guest room with a potential uncle-to-be.

'Doctor House is great,' said Matthew ', I bet he'll let us watch all the TV we want.'

'Don't be so sure,' Emma replied with a small smile. She knew better.

*******

* * *

'I didn't want to let you down,' she lied while searching for a better excuse for not interrupting their scorching kiss.

'Come on Cuddy, a third-grader would come up with a better excuse. Admit it; you've got the hots for me.'

'I don't!' she lied again, this time more convincingly. This was well known territory for them. Arguing and disagreeing. Easy cake.

'You do.'

'I don't!'

'You do.'

'I don't.'

'You do.'

'I don't.'

'You don't,' he recalled his conversation with Emma and decided the trick may work with Cuddy.

'I do…' She realised suddenly what she had said, but all her attempts to take her words back were futile, since House quickly replied

'See? I told you. You should listen to me carefully, it may save you years of psychoanalysis.'


	14. Chapter 13: Peanut butter

Yei, chapter 13 is here! It took me ages to finish it, and it's acceptably long. It's kinda fluffy and maybe a bit OOC, but I turned out to be a decent piece of writing :)

And Jiayu, thanks a lot for your comment. You made my day. I have a pretty good English level for my age and nationality and I also read a lot in English, which is always helpful.

I was thinking about getting a beta but the truth is I have no idea how that works. If some kind soul wants to explain it to me, I'll be very grateful.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'll do my best to update SOON.

* * *

**Chapter XIII-Peanut butter**

'Shut up, House,' Cuddy spat out angrily ', it was just a stupid childish game.' She did have the hots for him, but they weren't just the hots for him.

'Keep telling that to yourself, _darling_,' was his reply, followed by a chuckle.

'If I have _the hots_ for you, then you are madly in love with me.'

'And you are basing your assumption in the fact that I constantly express my undying affection by sending you flowers and acting nice around you?'

'I'm basing my assumption in facts: you keep interrupting all my dates…' She saw House open his mouth to protest, but she cut him off ', and don't even try to deny it. If you do, please remember why you are stuck at my house and then, perhaps, we'll have a reasonable conversation.'

'Yes, mistress,' House retorted, rolling his eyes.

'No matter how much you say you hate me, you're always around me. Maybe you are just trying to annoy the hell out of me, and believe me, you succeed almost every time, or it's your stupid, immature, screwed-up way to express feelings of a… romantic nature,' she realised she had gone a bit too far, but the look of shock on his face was priceless ', you helped me with IVF, you keep showing at my doorstep out of the blue…'

They heard a knock on the door. House, happy with the interruption, said out loud

'Emma, open the door or…'

'Aunt Lisa, did he tell you?' The little girl asked, ignoring House's words blatantly.

'What is it that he has to tell me?'

'He didn't tell you. Doctor House, you are a coward.'

'Let us out, you little parasite!' House demanded.

Cuddy let out a giggle.

'Who is freaking out now?' She then quoted him ', we're not gonna starve, we're not gonna…'

'Hey, I was supposed to be the one laughing at you! You confessed you've got the hots for me, and now you're making fun of me?'

'Of course, it's a golden opportunity!' Cuddy grinned. A wide, perfect smile. House forced himself to look away.

'Are you hungry?' The little girl asked politely. Of course, after locking them inside a room being polite was useless. House was determined to strangle her, and Cuddy was planning a serious talk with Jack and Juliet.

'Yes, very,' answered House. He hoped they could sneak away when Emma opened the door.

'OK,' she replied, and the sound of her footsteps indicated she was walking towards the kitchen.

Cuddy stared at House for a fraction of a second.

'Have you ever considered fostering an eight-year-old?' Cuddy asked, laughing, 'she could be your daughter, and you'd be proud of her.'

*******

'What happened?' Matthew asked, jumping up and down excitedly before Emma even entered the kitchen.

'He didn't tell her,' Emma stepped into the room ', they're hungry. We need a plan; I don't want them running when I open the door.'

Matthew, who apparently had been bitten by the mosquito of evil plans, smirked mischievously.

'Let's make some sandwiches,' he urged his sister, 'and when we gave them to Aunt Lisa and Doctor House, we open the door a little, little bit and then we run.'

'Sounds fun,' she replied and stood in front of the fridge before opening it ', you think Aunt Lisa and Doctor House eat peanut butter sandwiches?' The boy shrugged and came to stand right next to her sister.

'I'll help you,' Matthew offered her a charming smile, his green-blue eyes sparkling ', but promise me you are not going to tell everyone about the time I…'

'OK dwarf,' Emma rolled her eyes and opened the fridge's door.

*******

'House?' Cuddy asked, really willing to put this hostage situation behind her. He acknowledged her words with a barely audible "Huh?" ', what is it that you have to tell me?'

'Nothing! Don't you trust me?' he retorted. They were still sitting on the bed, refusing to look at each other for the same reason. A common reason they didn't even know they share for real. Of course, they had joked about it minutes ago, but neither of them expected the other one to take it seriously—or so they said.

'Of course not. I trust my niece, and I know she is not a liar. In fact, she has to be the more honest kid you've ever met. And if she says you have to say something, then I believe her.'

'You'd rather trust an evil 8 year old instead of me? I am offended. I've been your friend for 20 years…' he wiped an imaginary tear away.

'And I've known Emma since she was born—and you were not my friend for 20 years.'

'I was! We met on December 14th 1987. Do the math,' he snapped.

Cuddy was surprised he actually remembered the day of their first encounter. She surely remembered every detail of it, but House…he had never expected him to retain that kind of information. Truth be told, she didn't even think she still consider her a friend.

'You remember?' she whispered, her voice soft, calm and full of reminiscence. Oh God, she was about to get all emotional, and House was in the room.

'Of course I do,' he replied hoarsely, as if he hadn't used his voice in a decade. 'A man never forgets such a zesty body,' he winked, and she couldn't help but laugh.

It was one of their moments. When they felt the connection between them vibrating, burning, compelling them to be close, and they understood why they had put up with each other during all those years. As if attracted by a mysterious magnetic force, they leant forward, twisting their bodies awkwardly so they could face each other. House raised one of his strong, large hands and placed it on Cuddy's cheek, his callused fingers caressing her soft skin. She shivered with pleasure at the contact, not hiding her feelings anymore. She let her hand rest on the nape of his neck, his salt and pepper thick hair intertwined between her fingers…God, she was going to regret this…

House wondered at the silky smoothness of her skin against his fingers, rough and hardened as a result of playing the guitar for too many years. Why was he doing this, letting his deeper, hidden, feelings guide him? He placed the other hand round her waist, careful not to rest his weight on his bad leg, and drew her closer to him, sensing the heat coming from her body, from her, the tangled scent of warm skin, perfumed soap and that unique fragrance that was only hers.

They were just inches away from each other; an effortless move would just end up with their lips crashing together…once again. Their breathing became shallow and difficult, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her hips. One of them just had to take the leap…

And then, as unexpectedly as it had started, everything stopped. A knock on the door, and the connection was ruined. They froze in their stances.

'Can I come in?' Emma asked.

Cuddy, her face blushed and her voice quite hesitant, spoke up.

'Of course,' she replied with a shy smile.

Emma fumbled with the keys and finally got the door open. Matthew was with her. If they had been less shocked, they would have taken the chance to run away from their captors, but their minds were so baffled and bewildered that House almost granted the kids a smile. Not a smirk, a smile, for God's sake! The kids sensed the tension in the room: they were quite intuitive and perceptive.

'We…' Matthew held a plate in front of them ', brought you sandwiches.' He placed the platter on the night table.

'Thank you?' Cuddy replied, still not recovering from the shock.

'And Coke. Diet Coke,' Emma declared, and saw House rolling his eyes. 'Sorry, doctor House, there was nothing else inside the fridge. Only vegetables and… soy milk.'

'That's fine_, kiddo_. Now let us go,' he warned her. Emma saw him standing and threw the keys at her brother before House was able to snatch them away from her. Matthew promptly caught them in the air. She secretly thanked her Dad for insisting on taking her brother to baseball practice every Sunday.

'Did you tell her?'

'No, there's nothing to say,' he took a step further, and Emma and Matthew began their retreat. They knew House couldn't run properly because of his leg and, as much as their parent had inculcated them respect for the cripples, they took advantage of the situation and just flee of the room at a very high speed for their short legs.

After having the door safely locked, Emma shouted, much to House's dismay:

'Tell her that you l…' She stopped herself and House began to believe some kind of God may actually exist ', no, _you_ have to tell her. Not me.' And with that, House and Cuddy heard her walk away hastily, followed by Matthew.

*******

House took a deep breathe and turned around—Cuddy was eyeing him suspiciously.

'You could have grabbed the keys!' He deflected as soon as possible. Cuddy stood up, angry. He was not going to blame her for this. He was the one who was suppose to speak and free them; excuse her if she was shocked because of the positively mind-blowing kiss they could have shared minutes ago. She couldn't believe she was falling again. He would act like a human being, and then ruin it completely, like always.

'You could have spoken HOURS ago and we'll be out of here!'

'Can't you understand? I have nothing to say to you! Stop making this about you,' he spat out heatedly, and saw her take a few steps further, closer to him.

'I'm not making this about me! I just want to get the hell out of here!' She let out a shaky breath and tried to steady herself. She was definitely overreacting to the situation, but still… the fragrance of his manly cologne was getting into her head. Wonderful. 'Come on, House, speak. A little girl called you a coward. Try to save your dignity… or what is left of it.' She hadn't how close they were until she looked up and almost collided with House's nose. She was feeling rather ashamed; she seemed so desperate, aching for his touch and presence…

'I think I left it in my other pants, so there's no point on trying to get it back.' They were still dangerously close to each other

'You tried to kiss me again. You're sick.' She moved her hands up and down frantically. 'I'm done; I can't possibly tell what the hell is going on with your mind. And if you're not willing to tell me then, a, I'm gonna assume you are madly in love me, or b, I'm gonna pretend you are not here, or c…'

'Do you remember how we met?' The question took Cuddy by surprise. Of course, he was deflecting.

Of course she did. And it had been as odd and peculiar as their entire friendship, relation or whateveryoumightcallit-ship. And he was wearing a weird costume. But they were not going to discuss it so that he could avoid his confession.

'Stop deflecting! It starts with an l, you can loathe me, like me, love me…'

'Or it might not be connected to you at all, you narcissistic administrator!' He snapped 'Maybe I love _Brian's Song_ or _The Sound of Music_…may be I like ballroom dance competitions…'

'Yeah right, my niece locked us up here to force you to confess to your unconditional love for the Von Trapp family singers,' she chuckled. She remembered how annoyed he used to get when people sang _My Favourite Things_. He just couldn't stand the raindrops, the kitten and all the "so called nice crappy things" the song made reference to.

'Why not?' He defended himself.

'Because you hate _Brian's Song_, you despise _The Sound of Music_ and you are on your way to becoming a ballroom dancers serial killer!'

'I'm so gonna kill Emma when I get out of here,' House muttered, clenching his fists.

Cuddy sat on the bed again. Arguing with House was an extremely exhausting affair. Forgetting she was not suppose to eat white bread and peanut butter, she grabbed the plate Matthew had placed on the nigh table moments ago and took hold of one of the wonky sandwiches. She smiled, picturing the kids making them and trying not to ruin them completely. But then she remembered she was not supposed to succumb to their cuteness. She was incredibly mad at them, especially Emma, and it was a character license she could not afford to take. Being too permissive with the kids was not good for them. She chewed absent-mindedly, feeling like a small child at lunch breaks.

'I can't believe you are eating that, you must be really hungry,' he sat next to her, rubbing his leg, and clutched one of the sandwiches and bite it with almost animal fierce. He hadn't realised how hungry he was.

'How long is it gonna take?' Cuddy asked him, her voice calm.

'What?'

'You telling me what you have to tell me, whatever it is,' she explained, looking at him directly in the eye. 'Cause I really need to make some calls. It's 4 o'clock and we're still here.'

'Oh stop being so pragmatic, just enjoy the beauty of the moment,' he sipped at his Diet Coke and pulled a face to suggest how revolting he found it.

'What? Being stuck with the most annoying person in the entire world?'

'No, being stuck with the love of your life,' he continued his little speech before she was able to interrupt him. 'You can do all sort of naughty things to my hot bod and no one will ever know. I promise I won't offer any _résistance_.' She laughed, again. How come he always made her laugh, even when his remarks were intended to deeply offend her? Damn.

'What do you have to tell me, House?' She repeated the question, and saw House rolling his eyes. 'I'm serious.'

'I don't do serious,' he replied.

'I know you are able to do serious. Behave like a grown up and not like an 8 year old, for a change.'

He was going to argue. He was going to say something nasty to her. He was going to deflect again, like he had been doing for the last 10 years. Maybe 20. Instead, he chose to answer nonchalantly, as thought it wasn't a very big deal, as though he hadn't avoid his confession for hours, days, weeks, months, even years.

'I like you. Really like you.' His tone was casual and nearly indifferent, but deep inside he couldn't believe what he had done.

Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise. Had he just say that? She didn't know what to do. He was sitting there, stiff as a rock, leaning away from her, staring at an invisible point between his nose and the guest room's door. He surely was lying, messing with her. Why did he have to be so damn obnoxious?

'You're not gonna say anything?' He asked, and she sensed the disappointment in his voice, subtly disguised by his rough manner.

'Is that true?'

'Why wouldn't it be?' He retorted, turning round so that he could face her. He was being honest, he was opening up to her, and she still didn't trust him?

'I don't know,' she whispered, and saw her reflection in his glassy blue eyes. No, he wasn't joking. He was being so honest it almost scared her.

'Oh, cut the crap Cuddy, you know you love.' He tossed the dishes and glasses away, almost spilling its content in the process, and leaned forward, not giving Cuddy time to pull away (she wouldn't have) or even say something.

This time, their lips met, and the kiss they shared was far from gentle.


	15. Chapter 14: Deep, deep, deep

Finally, here's chapter 14.

Lack of inspiration had kept me from writing, but today I sat my ass down and ate a pint of ice cream by myself while sitting in front of my computer and wrote THIS.

Hope you enjoy it and thank youuuuuuuuu for your kind reviews. You rock.

* * *

**Chapter XIV-Deep, deep, deep  
**

'I can't believe he didn't tell her.' Emma let out a sight of disappointment and fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair.

'Maybe he's just shy, Em,' her little brother replied, frowning.

The two kids had been sitting on the kitchen table ever since they had left the guest room, talking the situation over again and again.

'He's a coward, dwarf, that's all,' were her cold words. The extent of her frustration was such that it wasn't easily described with words, or expressed by common feelings.

'So, goodbye uncle doctor House.' Matthew was really sore about it. He liked the man, a hell of a lot. He was different from all his uncles, and different from all the grown-ups he had met during the course of his short life.

'Mh, I wouldn't be so sure… but we better not wait for them to be together,' Emma concluded, sipping at her Diet Coke.

'That's sad…' her brother imitated her.

The kids had been really fond of James, Aunt Lisa's former boyfriend, and had been utterly disenchanted when she had rejected him. They really thought they were going to get married and that Jim (they even gave him a nickname!) would become a part of their family. Juliet Cuddy used to say all what Aunt Lisa needed was a man in her life, and they had been so happy for her…

'They have been there for like three hours. I want Skittles,' Emma whined.

'Daddy packed some, I think…' Matthew rose from his chair in one quick motion.

Emma smiled sadly. 'Let's see.'

* * *

'So, what now?' House asked. He was mildly embarrassed for having confessed to his feelings under pressure. Especially when the pressure came from his boss, whom he always defied and an eight year old machiavellic girl who still wore pigtails.

They were sitting on the bed, facing away from each other, their gazes firmly fixed at the ceiling above their perplexed heads.

'Why, and what, does Emma know?' Cuddy inquired. They found talking was especially awkward after having spoken out loud about their feelings.

'Turns out I couldn't sleep last night and I bump into your oh so lovely niece when I went to kitchen hoping I'd find some Scotch…'

'House!'

'Oh, relax, it's not like I found any. In fact, I ended up with a glass of chocolate milk. Your fridge depressed me so much your oh so lovely niece managed to drag out an 'I like you', or sort of, from me.' He appeared very mortified by the story, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

'So, an eight year old outsmarted you. I'm so proud of her,' Cuddy wiped imaginary tears away from her turquoise eyes. 'Did you two _chat_?' The shock in her voice was so evident. Since when did Gregory House chat with little girls? It was her niece they were talking about, and he had been quite nice to her? Well, the man never ceased to amaze her. That was good, she supposed.

'Mh, we had a pseudo-conversation. A _Gossip Girl_-like conversation.' He paused for a moment 'Meaning she asked me if I liked you, and I said no, and she said yes, and I said no, etc, and suddenly she said No, so I said yes, and that was pretty much all.'

Cuddy laughed out loud.

'So, you fell for the oldest trick ever…and you were tricked by a child, House. Watch it, you're getting soft.' This time she turned around and actually looked at him in the eye. He was smirking; his hair was a mess… had he really meant it when he said he liked her? It wasn't possible. It was House. But the look on his face when he had admitted he liked her…

'You fell for it too. If my memory serves me well, you actually admitted you had, or should I say have, the hots for _me_,' he made sure he had properly stressed the word _me_.

She blushed, but her mortification did not stop her from saying, matter-of-factly:

'I thought I had made that clear before.'

'Oh, cold hard bitch stance, right?' House snorted ', you can stop pretending; now we're doomed to have sex…oh, hideous prospect,' he added, obviously joking.

'Is that all what you think about? Your libido? You disgust me, I don't know why I even like you,' she replied, her face contorted with disgust.

'You don't like me, you love me. I'm the love of your life… rings a bell?' He made fun of her.

'That's not even true. My brother's an idiot.' She would never forgive him for that. It was true, kind of true, but why on Earth did he have to mention it in front of a little girl?

'Yes he is,' House agreed, but this time she slapped him playfully in the arm. 'Hey,' he rubbed the limb, staring at her with resentment ', I was agreeing with you.'

'Only I can call Jack an idiot. Siblings' privileges. You can't,' she simply smiled at him, and she could swear a small smirk curved his lips.

* * *

'We have to see if they are alive,' Matthew urged her sister while searching for the apparently non existent bag of Skittles in one of the backpacks Jack Cuddy had filled with _munitions _. Cuddy had placed it in the entrance hall. 'Maybe he told her.'

'If he told her, they will kill me.'

'No, Aunt Lisa wouldn't do that. She loves us, remember?' Matthew recalled previous conversations with her aunt. He was certain his sister's existence was not in danger.

'House will kill me,' Emma's hands were trembling as she grabbed a pack of Oreo cookies. 'Look Matt, Oreos.' Her face lit up with delight, the Skittles forgotten.

'There's peanut butter in the kitchen,' Matthew licked his lips. The two kids had gotten used to that weird combination after watching The Parent Trap, and they found it absolutely delicious. 'But we have to see what happened first…'

Emma swallowed nervously and replied 'Ok,' in a nervous, almost imperceptible voice.

'Oh come on, Em, don't be afraid,' Matthew rubbed her arm tenderly. 'We're in this together, remember?' He beamed reassuringly.

'Thank you dwarf. You're not that bad after all.'

The little boy stared at her, pleased with her words.

'You're welcome.'

At a snail's pace and holding their breath, they paced towards the guest room, their progression slow and gradual, until they were standing opposite the wooden door.

Emma raised her fist and knock at it, three soft and uncertain thuds.

'Are you there?' She asked, her voice trembling.

'Oh, absolutely, little leech,' they heard House's voice coming from inside the room. 'And open the door and let us out before I get too angry to let you be in this world,' he threatened.

Emma gathered some courage. 'Did he tell you, Aunt Lisa?' If he hadn't, she might as well plan a reasonable run away or alibi.

'Yes, sweetie, he did,' Cuddy replied.

Emma and Matthew stared at each other in disbelief. Had their plan really worked? No, it wasn't possible.

'What did he tell you?' Emma asked, sceptically. She was determined not to be overcome by doctor House. It was highly likely that he had just invented something.

'He told me he liked me. And we ought to talk, Emma Victoria Cuddy.'

Oh, snap. She was in deep, deep shit, like one of her daddy's colleagues had said when she had broken a particularly expensive vase while playing soccer with Matthew inside the house on a rainy day.

'Emma,' Matthew whispered ', we have to open the door. We promised.'

'I know, I'm just trying to think of a good hiding place for both of us.'

'There isn't any!'

'So, goodbye cruel world,' she said dramatically and carefully placed the key inside the lock. She had heard those lines in a movie.

'Don't be such a drama queen, Emma,' Cuddy spoke up. 'You'll be grounded until your 18th birthday, but we're not gonna kill you.'

'Oh, don't be so sure,' Emma heard House's voice and froze on her spot. She knew filial love would keep her aunt from killing her, but she didn't have any certainties as regarded House. He might as well strangle her with his own hands.

Slowly, she opened the door, closely followed by Matthew, and took a deep breathe.

She in deep, deep, deep shit.

* * *

Oh, I know, pathetic cliff-hanger. It's just… I'm too tired, and I didn't want to keep you waiting :)


	16. Chapter 15: Touchè

I finally finished chapter 15! I hope you like it. THANK YOU for your reviews ( :

**Chapter XV-Touchè**

Two figures stood in front of her, their eyebrows raised quizzically and arms folded across their respective chests, blue eyes staring at her severely.

She lowered her gaze, blushing furiously, and ran her hand through her soft blonde hair.

'Now, Emma,' Cuddy pointed at her, and Matthew let out a sigh of relief '_and_ Matthew,' she added, noticing the boy expected to blame it all on his sister. 'I want a really good explanation for this.'

Emma gathered some courage and looked up at the two accusers, whose faces seemed carved in stone.

'I…we…were….bored,' she mumbled fearfully.

'Oh, what a nice idea!' House poke fun at her words 'Next time I'm bored, I'm gonna lock up Foreman and Thirteen in the janitor's closet and let them have their way there.'

"Foreman and Thirteen?!' Cuddy nearly shouted 'What?!'

'Oh, don't worry; I'll explain it to you later. Let's go back to business.'

'You do realise being bored is not an excuse for locking up to people in a room and keep them from their activities, right?' Cuddy asked, genuinely concerned for the mental health of her niece and nephew. 'I had work to do, and doctor House… well he didn't have to do anything in particular, but keeping us here was just crazy.'

'I…we…we're sorry Aunt Lisa,' Emma raised her voice so that she could make her point clear, and Matthew nodded in agreement.

'What were you thinking?' Cuddy inquired, utterly puzzled by the children's behaviour.

'We want doctor House to be our uncle,' Matthew spat out, much to Emma's dismay. Why did he always have to ruin everything?

'What?!' House and Cuddy cried in unison, their eyes widening with surprise. If a bomb had blown the house in that precise moment, they wouldn't have been that surprised.

'I talked to doctor House today when I couldn't sleep. And he told me he liked you,' House opened his mouth to protest but Cuddy shushed him with a death glare. 'And you told me you… lov…' she realised she was about to make the same mistake than the day before 'liked him.'

Matthew cut in. 'And he's cool and he'll let us watch all the TV we want.'

'Shut up, dwarf, and let me explain.'

'OK,' the boy rolled his eyes.

House and Cuddy were to startled to talk. The kids were really, really insane. _'And I thought I was the only one who liked him,'_ Cuddy thought, smiling softly.

'Please, do continue,' House said in a fake dramatic voice. He was going to kill those two insane parasites that wanted him to become their Uncle Greg.

'So, I…we…noticed you didn't want to speak about your…" Emma searched for the right word.

'Feelings,' Matthew helped her out.

'And we thought that if you spent a lot of time together, you would do it.' She glanced at them insecurely. 'We're sorry, I didn't know you have to work today. It's Sunday.'

House frowned, and Cuddy's lips curved into a beautiful soft smile.

'Oh, no, please, don't tell me you will let them get away with this just because their confession was all sweet and sugary,' House panicked when he realised Cuddy was _smiling_ at them.

'Mmm… I don't know, maybe,' she teased him. She intended to have a serious talk with Jack, but she wasn't sure if it was her responsibility to punish them for their actions. After all, they hadn't done it with bad intentions.

'You're kidding me, right?'

'Well, their plan worked.' Emma and Matthew smiled, complied with the outcome of their plan.

'So what?' House asked 'I'm pretty sure what the two leeches did is illegal in at least fourteen states,' he added in a whiny voice.

'The methods you use for treating your patients are sometimes illegal. But you only care about results, so…'

Matthew and Emma stared at each other, puzzled at the two adults' behaviour. They were arguing like 4 years old in the sandbox, and they didn't know how to stop them (no one knew how!), so they just sat on the bed and watched the whole scene as if it were a movie.

'Ok, guys, start running if you don't want a cripple to kill you both,' House turned to the kids when he couldn't think of a witty retort for Cuddy's words. She was right, and he wasn't willing to admit it.

'You won't kill us, doctor House,' Matthew smiled.

'What makes you think that, little brat?'

'Aunt Lisa lov…likes you, and if you kill us, she will hate you. And my daddy will hate you too and he will punch you in the face.' He concluded, with that naivety typical of little kids.

'Why do you want me to be your uncle?' House asked.

'I don't know,' Matthew shrugged. 'I think you're cool.'

'Well, duh, I am cool. Everybody knows that,' Cuddy slapped his arm playfully. 'Especially your Aunt Lisa. But I'm a ruthless, heartless, mean bastard…"

Cuddy sighed. Why did he always have to ruin everything? The kids liked him. Period. He always needed an explanation for every thing, he needed to know the underlying cause of every single word…It was a bit annoying. And if their fondness for each other progressed into something serious, he might as well get the approval of the kids. Jack hated him fiercely, but if the kids put in a good word for him, the situation might improve.

'You can't be that bad, doctor House,' Emma spoke up, her chin raised in defiance, a spark of mischief lighting up her blue eyes.

'I'm even worse, kid.' House rolled her eyes. Was she stupid? Why did she have to deny what he was saying about himself?

'If you were that horrible, Aunt Lisa would hate you, and she doesn't.'

Cuddy beamed involuntary. She loved that Emma was so smart. How could she punish her? She'd just talk to Jack- disciplined her was not her job.

House saw Cuddy's expression, and with his ability for reading her mind, realised the two kids were not going to be grounded, at least by her. She was way too soft and benevolent, and the little girl's words had touched her.

And he wasn't willing to admit, not even to himself, but, in a way, her words had touched him as well.

* * *

'So, you really forgive us?' Matthew asked nervously.

While House was having a shower (miraculously, Jack had packed two pairs of his jeans and two shirts by mistake, which meant House would actually be able to get changed and not stink for the next two days) Cuddy decided she was to talk to the kids. About House. They were sitting in the living room, watching a Disney movie.

'Yes. But only if you behave tonight. OK?' Cuddy warned them in her best maternal tone. 'But I am telling your father about this,'

'Nooooooooooooooooo,' the kids begged in chorus. Cuddy stared at them, suggesting their pleading was useless. She sat on the couch.

'I need to talk to you. About House.'

The kids had been so eager about House becoming their uncle she just had to explain some things to them in order to avoid future disappointments.

The kids looked up at her, perplexed. 'Ok.'

´Look,' she began to explain. 'I know you like him a lot…' Matthew and Emma nodded simultaneously. 'But you need to know something about him.'

'What?' Emma asked, impatient.

'He's a very complicated man, and I know you want him to be your uncle, but just because he admitted he liked me, it doesn't mean we will be together forever.' Or together at all. She hated it, having to disillusion the kids…

'Why not?' Matthew asked. Emma remained silent. She understood perfectly what her aunt was trying to tell them.

'Well, Matt, is not that simple. Liking someone doesn't always mean it will work.' So, here she was, on a Sunday evening, introducing a six year old to the complicated world of relationships- - fantastic!

'It worked for mommy and daddy,' he answered.

Cuddy felt a pang of guilt. Jack had told her his marriage was not doing so well… of course, she wasn't going to tell the kids about it, but it made her feel quite horrible.

'Yes, sweetie, it worked for them. Because they love each other and they are very, very lucky to have you and Emma,' she smiled reassuringly. 'But not all of us are that lucky. Sometimes, we have to try harder.'

Emma grinned. She knew it in her heart that House was there to stay. Wasn't he the reason Aunt Lisa had turned James down? And they had almost gotten married!

'Don't worry, Aunt Lisa,' Emma wrapped her arm around Cuddy's shoulders. 'We'll still love you.'

* * *

HAHAHAHA the ending was so corny! I hate myself for it, but I couldn't help it. I promise there'll be PLENTY of Huddy action in the next chapter (NO smut though, I can't write smut).

I apologise for possible mistakes, I didn't even revised it.

Review, review, review :)


	17. Author's Note

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.**

**Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.**

**Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.**

Well, Merry Christmas to you all!

Thanks for your kind words and lovely reviews.

I promise I'll try to update this story tomorrow: consider it my Christmas present :)


	18. Chapter 16: Temporary Insanity?

**Temporary insanity?**

House stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, feeling extremely self conscious. But why did Cuddy have to lend him the most emasculating garments she owned? Probably just to embarrass him after all he had done to her. And it was only Sunday, which meant they still had to spend at least two more days together. And he will have to re-meet with Jack Cuddy. Oh, lovely prospect.

If after being stuck with her for two days he had confessed he liked her, he'd end up having her babies if he didn't leave at one. He couldn't believe he had actually admitted it- he was mortified. How was he supposed to act around her now? Of course, he could still carry on with his sarcasm and witty retorts, but deep down, she'd know the reason for it. And that was even worse.

Well, he could always blackmail her with the whole kiss-thing. They had kissed on a mutual agreement, which meant that a-she also liked him, which was entirely possible, almost certain, since she still hadn't fired him and her niece had said so, or b- she felt terribly sorry for him and wanted to give him a happy memory for him to treasure. Since he wasn't suffering from a life-threatening illness, the second one was less than probable. So, Cuddy liked him.

He had always suspected it. Why else would a person stand his uncanny behaviour? He had told himself several times that she did it out of guilt- for his leg and all- but that was clearly not the only reason for it. They had also shared a pseudo-relationship when they were young…

Cuddy had left Jack's clothes carefully place on her bed. Since the children had taken over the guest room, he had been forced to use that purple bathroom of hers, with all her mysterious soaps, creams and shampoos.

He got dressed quite quickly. For some reason, being naked in Cuddy's room made him extremely uncomfortable. Jack's clothes suited him just fine, and he was glad he could finally wash his own clothes. He had never sweated so much in his entire life.

He grabbed his cane and, barefoot, (he couldn't find his sneakers anywhere) he exited the room and made his way towards the guest room, the sound of children's laughter reaching his ears. He hoped Cuddy wasn't there; he wasn't ready for a conversation. He knocked on the door twice.

'Come in!' He heard Matthew's voice.

He entered the room as swiftly as he could, closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

'Oh, it's doctor House,' Matthew was jumping up and down in the bed excitedly, and so was Emma.

'Hello, doctor House,' Emma greeted him in between leaps 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to check on you, parasites,' he replied, his lips curving involuntary into a smirk. Oh God… did he actually _like_ those two crazy kiddies? Did he _enjoy_ their company? This wasn't happening.

'What are you smiling about?' Matthew asked him when he paused for a moment to catch his breathe.

'I'm not smiling, kid,' he quickly denied it.

The boy chuckled. 'Yes, you are.'

'I'm not, I'm _smirking_' he protested.

'Yeah, right,' Emma added, ceasing her jumping as well.

'You two are really insufferable, did you know that?' House pointed at them with his cane.

'People say we're adorable,' Matthew raised an eyebrow, confused, and Emma laughed out loud.

This time, House let out and small chuckle of awe.

'So, you're fine and in one piece. I better leave now,' he turned around but was forced to stop when two little hands grabbed him by the arm. One belonged to Emma, the other one to Matthew.

'Doctor House,' Matthew said gravely 'Please be nice to Aunt Lisa.'

This took him by surprise- - when did six year olds did that? Those kids were officially screwed. But at the same time, he didn't want to let them down. They were fun, easy going, Emma was smart and clever… he didn't plan on treating Cuddy badly, but the little kid's plea confirmed he was going to make a colossal effort and try out what people commonly acknowledged as _niceness_.

He wasn't going to succeed, but he'd do his best for the rest of the day.

He rolled his eyes. 'OK, leeches. Now let me go.'

* * *

Cuddy was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. The room smelled of roasted meat-for the kids and he suspected, for him- and she was dressing a greens salad, her back to him. He watched her quietly, so quietly that at first, she didn't notice his entrance, but when she turned around in order to set out the table, she almost collided with him. Luckily, not even one plate fell to the floor.

'Damn it, House,' she breathed unevenly.

'Sorry. Thought you'd notice I was here…'

'Well, I don't have eyes in the back of my head, so the next time please let me know,' she retorted, following her path towards the kitchen table.

House decided to make an effort. 'Ok, sorry,' he said in a whiny voice.

'What? Are you apologising to me? I must be hallucinating,' she laughed at him.

'Ha, ha very funny,' he sat on the closest chair. 'Why do people find it so hard to believe I can actually be nice?'

'Maybe because you can't?' She teased him 'Unless you want to win a bet with Wilson.'

They were silent for a while, while Cuddy looked for napkins and glasses. Suddenly, the tension in the air had increased. They were clearly not talking about what they had in mind… their previous conversation and the goddamn kiss.

He broke the silence.

'Cuddy?' He asked, and she turned around to face him 'What now?' He repeated his former question.

'I was about to ask you the same thing,' she sighed.

'So, you don't know either. Brilliant,' he smirked, and stood up.

She brought her hand to her forehead. 'It's complicated.'

'Yep. Very,' he agreed, closing the gap between them.

'I… I… didn't expect this to happen,' Cuddy mumbled. Now that the playful bickering had ended, they faced the seriousness of the situation. House was House, after all, with all the trouble that 'being House' implied. Bitterness, pain, suffering, getting used to his sometimes hurtful remarks, the enormous amount of Vicodin he took every day…

Her feelings had always been there. She didn't like him, she loved him. But having confessed, partly, to them gave them a whole new dimension they now had to enter. There was no way back.

'Neither did I,' his voice came out surprisingly soft, even soothing. It was true. He had practically been forced to come clean about his feelings. He could have lived a happy existence without Cuddy knowing he liked her… or so he thought.

Cuddy stared at him for a moment. He was narrowing his eyes, a clear indication that he was doing some thinking. Why on Earth did she love him? She could have loved so many successful, reasonable, mildly happy doctors, lawyers and businessmen. To hell with her doubts.

'I guess we can wait and see if it works out. This might go somewhere. After all, we've been dancing around each other for twenty years…' She said, more to herself than to him.

'Cuddy, you are talking about me. Hello! Biggest bastard on the face of earth. Nothing, except for diagnosis, works out if I'm involved,' he added, jokingly. But she sensed the bitterness in his voice.

'Don't say that,' Cuddy replied, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

'Fine, but I'll still believe it,' he defied her. 'And I think dinner is ready… or burned.'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really really sorry, I haven't updated in weeks! It's just… I didn't know how to write House and Cuddy convincingly. I tried a couple of times and didn't quite make it, so I remained frustrated and angry at myself XD I didn't edit at all, so I apologise if there were too many mistakes. Again: can anyone explain to me how the beta thing works? I don't get it

I hope you liked the chapter, and again, I'm sorry for the delay!

Reviews are loveeeeeeeed : )


End file.
